Naraku vs Slade
by tsukiryoushi
Summary: Two of the worst villains in history have teemed up to destroy their enemies. But they each have evil plans of their own. TeenTitans-Inuyasha crossover.
1. Villains Across Time

I was going to wait to put this stroy up but I got impatient. I am currently working on another Inuyasha Teen Titans crossover, so if you have read the story entitled "Broken" then keep in mind that these are two different realities. I must also say that this story was inspired by the whole "Freddy vs. Jason" & "Alien vs. Predator" thing they've been having lately. (plus I think it would be awsome to pit the two baddest bad-guys ever against each other.)

(I do not own Teen Titans or Inuyasha, they belong to DC Comics & Rumiko Takahashi, respectively.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scene 1: Villains Across Time.

Deep beneath Jump City, a machine was being built. Its builder was a man named Slade, who intended to use it to take control of the world & destroy his enemies. As the machine began to glow & spark Slade approached what appeared to be a doorway & ordered his android minions to activate it. The doorway began to glow with an odd light & illuminate his black battle armor & orange & black mask. His eye which was visible through the orange half of his mask reflected the light of the machine as he began to speak.

"Behold, my temporal bridge is complete! & soon I shall control all of time itself! But first I must call upon the aid of another, one as ruthless & brilliant as I. Japanese mythology spoke of such a being, a being who is exactly what I need. A powerful monster named Naraku. If I can bring this being from feudal Japan to the present day, then nothing will stop me!"

Slade pressed a button on a remote & the glowing doorway began to spark & hum. It then seemed to bend & twist reality & time itself, until a figure stepped through it. This figure was clad in a white baboon fur from toe to head, which was masked by the baboon's head.

"Welcome Naraku," Said Slade. "I am Slade, the one who brought you to the future."

Naraku stood motionless, until he finally said, "_Why_ have you brought me here?"

"Because, you are exactly the sort of person I need to fulfill my plans. & I, in turn, can aid you in your own quest."

Slade held up his hand, & showed Naraku a small shard of a purple jewel. Naraku took the jewel shard in his own hand & inspected it closely, until he smiled & said,

"What is your plan—partner?"

"It is simple: First we must eliminate my enemies."

"&—who are your enemies?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah... I know that was short, but it was mostly supposed to be a prelude so you know how Naraku came to team up with Slade in the first place


	2. Heroes of the Present

Here is the second Chapter. It is a little rushed but I meant it to bringthe Titans into the story & introduce My OC Titan. I hope you like my character as well as my story. Please review & tell me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scene 2: Heroes of The Present.

"**Teen Titans, go!**" Robin shouted the usual battle call & the Teen Titans sprung into battle. They were currently trying to defeat a villain named Mud-man, who was literally a man made of mud! "**Hyaa!!" **Shouted Robin, as he struck Mud-man with his battle staff.

Robin (alias Dick Grayson) was the leader of the team & as skilled a fighter & detective as his teacher, Batman.

Mud-man seemed unaffected by Robin's attack & simply threw him aside. But he was then stuck by a sonic-blast from the arm of a half man-half robot behind him which left a huge hole in his middle. "Booyah!" Shouted Cyborg at what he thought was a successful attack.

Cyborg (alias Victor Stone) was second in command of the Titans. He was an aspiring athlete until his scientist father had to reconstruct half of his body with robotics after a lab accident.

Mud-man's body healed itself & he attacked Cyborg. But before he could get near him, a green bolt of light struck his arm. "Stop! Do not move, please!" Said Starfire, as she hovered above & pointed her glowing hand at Mud-man.

Starfire (alias Koriand'r) was the princess of a planet called Tameran until she journeyed to Earth & joined the Teen Titans. Like all Tameranians, Starfire has super strength, flight, & the ability to shoot lasers out of her hands & eyes.

Mud-man seemed to fall apart & turn into a puddle, which slithered quickly under Starfire & jumped up into the air & swatted her to the ground. Mud-man changed back into his original form & turned to see a green leopard running towards him. Mud-man became a mud wave & engulfed the leopard. When he released the leopard it became a green teenager in a purple suit that was now covered in mud. "Dude! I just cleaned this suit!" Said Beastboy as he tried to brush the filth off his arm.

Beastboy (alias Garfield Logan) was the son of two brilliant scientists who had taken him on a jungle expedition with them. He was bitten by a rare green monkey & given the deadly disease Sakutia. His parents managed to give him an experimental formula which saved his life but left him with green skin & hair & the ability to become any animal he could think of.

Mud-man was about to attack Beastboy again, when a shadowy shield separated him from Beastboy. "That is as far as you go." Said Raven, as she descended in front of Mud-man.

Raven was the daughter of a human woman & a powerfuldemon from another dimension called Trigon. Her powers, which she inherited from her father, give her the ability to move objects, create barriers, & heal injuries with her mind. She has to control her emotions to keep her powers in check, so she sometimes comes across as unfeeling.

Mud-man formed a lance with his arm & tried to spear Raven, but she shouted "Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" & created a shield to block the attack. Mud-man struck Raven's shield so hard that she was knocked down & could not stop Mud-man from attacking again. But fortunately for her, someone elsedid. A fireball hit Mud-man in the shoulder & drew his attention away from Raven. Mud-man looked at his assailant, a young man in a green scale textured suit with a dragon in the shape of a 'D' on his chest. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit girls?" Said Draco, as he held up a fiery left fist & an icy right fist.

Draco (alias Jack O'Reily) was a young man who had discovered a dragon scale while traveling through Ireland. He had lost his way in a storm afterwards & caught a bad fever, so an old hermit ground up the dragon scale & gave it to him as medicine. Ever since then he has had the powers of fire, ice, flight, super strength, & super senses just like the dragon whose scale he found.

Mud-man roared in anger & shot mud projectiles at Draco, but Draco flew up & out of the way of them. He then shot a stream of flames at Mud-man, until the villain was hardened into a statue by the heat. "That ought to do it." Said Draco, as he floated back to the ground.

"Way to go Draco!" Said Robin, as he & the others gathered around to praise their friend's victory.

"Wonderful!" Starfire shouted. "Now we can take this villain to jail."

"Yeah, well it was nothing." Said Draco, trying not to seem proud of his accomplishment. "& I thought those pottery classes would never pay off."

"Just don't expect any museums to buy your work." Said Raven.

But just as they thought they had won, the Mud-man statue broke apart & out burst a little Mud-man who ran away toward the lake.

"Looks like Mud-man was undercooked y'all." Said Cyborg.

Draco gave a weak laugh & said, "Oops, my bad."

"He's headed for the lake." Robin shouted. "Titans, go!"

Draco, Starfire, & Raven took to the air, while Robin & Cyborg ran on foot & Beastboy turned into a kangaroo & hopped toward his destination. They soon caught up with Mud-man as he neared the lake. When Mud-man saw them approach, he jumped into the lake & seemed to grow before the Teen Titans eyes. He soaked up the mud & water from the lake until he was 50 feet tall, & uglier than ever!

"Great," Said Draco. "As if he wasn't bad enough when he was our size."

Mud-man roared.

"Dude," Said Beastboy. "How do we fight that?"

"I don't think we can." Said Cyborg. "We don't have that kind of fire-power."

"Drake," Said Beastboy. "Couldn't you bake him again?"

"Sorry Beastboy," Draco replied. "But if it didn't work on the regular size, it won't work on the extra large version."

"Wait," Said Robin, who had been inspecting Mud-man for a weakness. "Instead of getting him _fired_ up, why don't you _cool_ him off?"

Draco looked at Robin, then at Mud-man, then at Robin again. "Yeah," He said with a smile. "You may have something there. Stand back everyone; I'm going for a record! The biggest mud-cicle in history!"

Draco approached Mud-man, & his hands began to glow with an icy blue energy which he pointed & released at Mud-man. As he was bombarded by the energy, Mud-man began to freeze from the bottom up, until he was frozen solid.

"One mud-cicle, to your liking Robin." Said Draco.

"Great job!" Said Robin. "Now, give me lift Star."

Starfire took Robin into the air where he took a device out of his utility belt & threw it at Mud-man's head where it stuck. They then returned to the ground as the device began to beep rapidly. Raven shielded them just as the device blew up & shattered Mud-man into thousands of pieces.

"Man, was that guy sensitive!" Said Beastboy after Raven lowered her shield. "One little explosion & he goes all to pieces!"

"Yeah," Said Raven. "But which piece do we take to jail?"

Cyborg scanned the area. He soon found a piece of Mud-man thaw out & try to run away, but Raven caught him in a black bubble & placed him in a containment jar to be taken to prison.

"Then, we are victorious?"Asked Starfire.

"Yep," Robin replied. "All we gotta do now is take this guy to jail."

Cyborg's stomach growled louder than Mud-man. "Just in time too." He said. "All this bad-guy fighting has given me one big appetite. What say we get a pizza after droppin' this guy off?"

Everyone agreed whole heartedly.

"Glorious!" Said Starfire. "Perhaps we may have an olive & strawberry pizza with mustard topping?"

Everyone looked at Starfire in an odd way.

"Umm—Star," Said Robin. "I don't think they make olive & strawberry pizza with mustard topping."

"Oh." Said Starfire, a little embarrassed. "Then a pepperoni pizza would be fine."

"What? Pepperoni?" Said Beastboy. "Helloooo, vegetarian here! Let's get a veggie pizza!"

"No way!" Said Cyborg. "We had what you wanted last time. This time we're getting the carnivore special! Extra bacon & sausage!"

"Dude! I don't eat meat!"

"Well I do!"

As Cyborg & Beastboy continued to argue about their pizza toppings, Draco's dragon senses gave him a weird feeling, as though someone was behind him. He turned around but saw no one there. But his dragon instincts told him otherwise.

"What's wrong?" Asked Robin when he saw Draco.

"—Nothing." Draco replied. "It just felt like I was being—watched."

"I'm sure its just fatigue. You fought pretty hard today."

"Yeah, you're right. It's just my mind. I'll be better after some pizza."

They began to head back, but Draco kept looking behind him. Robin may have been right, but Draco wasn't sure his dragon senses could be tricked like that.

Little did he know that in a tree near where he was, there was a man in a baboon fur—watching their every move. Naraku was amused by their foolishness. It would be easy to conquer them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffhanger! I plan to bring in the Inuyasha Gang in the next Chapter, & after that the story gets good! I was also considering making Raven & Draco a couple, what do you think? Review & tell me your opinion please!


	3. Warriors of The Past

Here is Chapter 3! This chapter will introduce the Inuyasha chracters. I want to give a big thanks to NocturneD for giving me the first review on this story. I would also like to say that you're right, Naraku wouldn't work for Slade for just one jewel shard, but Slade intends to give him all the remaining jewel shards in return for helping him destroy the Titans. Plus, both Naraku & Slade have their own secret reasons for joining forces, as you will see. Thank once again for being the first to review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scene 3: Warriors of the Past.

Meanwhile, in a small town in Japan, a young girl packed her bag full of food & supplies & kissed her mom, grandpa, & little brother goodbye.

"Stay safe." Said her mother.

"I will Mom." Kagome replied.

Kagome was a young girl in high school, who seems perfectly normal at first glance, but is really unique from the other girls. One day, as she sat talking to her cat, she was pulled into an old well by a monster from the past. She was able to fight this monster off somehow, & found herself in the distant past. Now she is on a quest to find shards of a magic jewel & keep them from falling into the wrong hands.

Kagome soon came to the old well & jumped in. she became engulfed in a blue light, & when the light was gone, she found herself at the bottom of a dry well. Kagome climbed up a ladder & found herself in a deep forest instead of at her house in the middle of a city. She stepped out of the well & walked up to an old tree where a bike sat waiting for her. She put her bag on this bike & walked alongside it down a little path which led to a small village. As she neared the village, Kagome saw a small boy with pointy ears & a fox tail playing with some other children.

"Hi Kagome!" Said Shippo when he noticed Kagome.

Shippo was a young foxdemon who had lost his parents to evil monsters who were after the jewel shards. But he was able to avenge his family (with some help) & is now one of the people who help Kagome in her quest.

"Hi Shippo," Kagome replied. "Where is everyone?"

"Their over there." Shippo pointed to a man who sat a little ways off. This man was sitting on a rock with a line of young ladies in front of him waiting to have their palms read.

"Oh my," Said Miroku as he pretended to read the palm of a beautiful young woman. "It says here that you will be swept off your feet by a handsome young monk."

Miroku was a monk whose grandfather had been cursed with a miniature black-hole in his hand that would suck anything into it if it was uncovered. This hole remained in his grandfather's hand & his father's as well until it grew so big that it sucked them in. Miroku faces the same fate if he cannot destroy the monster that cursed his grandfather in the first place, but spends more time flirting with women than worrying about his fate. He now uses his wind-tunnel hand to aid Kagome in her search.

The young woman giggled at the young monk's flirtatiousness, but one woman didn't find it amusing.

"Oh Miroku," He heard Sango say behind him. "What do you think you're doing?"

Sango was a beautiful young woman who came from a family of demon-slayers. After her father & the other slayers were killed, Sango & her two-taileddemon cat named Kilala joined Kagome & the others to find the jewel shards & thedemon responsible for her family's destruction. & though she won't admit it, she has feelings for Miroku & will not tolerate his flirting.

"Well—um—you see Sango," Said Miroku, who was more than a little afraid of Sango when she was angry. "I was just—uh…"

"Save it Monk." Said Sango, her anger showing on her face as clear as day.

Miroku gave a sheepish laugh & backed away from the woman whose palm he was reading. Sango's face grew calm again when she saw Kagome approaching. "Hello Kagome!" She said.

"Ah Lady Kagome," Miroku said; glad to be safe from Sango's wrath for now. "It is good to see you."

"Hi guys!" Kagome replied. "Where is Inuyasha?"

Miroku told her & they all went together. They soon found who they were looking for sleeping in the branch of a tree.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called. But the man with the silver hair & dog ears didn't hear her. "Huh? Inuyasha!?" Kagome tried again, but the dog eared man just laid there. This was beginning to make her mad. "**Inuyasha!!!" **She yelled at the top of her lungs, but the only reaction she got was one of his dog ears twitching. She started to growl, but calmed herself & simply said, "Inuyasha, sit."

The dog-boy suddenly fell out of the tree & hit the ground, as though he was pulled by the dog tooth necklace he wore.

"What the hell did you do that for!!?" Yelled Inuyasha as he lifted himself off the ground.

Inuyasha was a young half dog demon-half human who Kagome found sealed to a tree when she first came to this time. He had been sealed in a deep sleep by a Priestess named Kikyo 50 years earlier. Kagome released Inuyasha from this sleep when she was again attacked by the monster that pulled her into this time-period. Inuyasha defeated this monster & then tried to take the magic jewel (called the Shikon Jewel) from Kagome so that he could become a full blooded dogdemon like his father. But he was stopped by an old priestess named Kaede who placed a magic necklace on him, giving Kagome the power to subdue him with the word 'sit'. Inuyasha & Kagome didn't like each other at first, but when Kagome accidentally broke the jewel into thousands of pieces which scattered across Japan, they joined forces & grew to like each other (or maybe more).

"It was your fault for not waking up when I called you." Said Kagome, still angry with Inuyasha. "Didn't you hear me?"

"Yeah…" He said, as he dusted himself off. "But I was having a good dream & I was trying to ignore you."

"Humph! Then you deserve what you got!"

As Kagome & Inuyasha continued to argue, Shippo whispered to Sango, "Geez, they have only been together two minuets & they're already at it."

Meanwhile, in another part of the country, a small green creature in traditional vassal's clothing & a large carved wood walking stick was running around in circles.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you?" Jaken cried out for his lord.

Jaken was a small green toad-like creature who was the servant of a powerful dog-demon, & he had lost his way in a thick fog.

"You needn't yell Jaken. I am here." Jaken heard the calm, smooth, aristocratic voice of his lord Sesshomaru behind him & turned to see him.

Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's half brother & Unlike Inuyasha, Sesshomaru was a full bloodeddemon who, at one time, had no compassion for humans. Sesshomaru & Inuyasha each inherited a powerful sword from their father, Inuyasha's sword, Tetsusaiga can destroy 100 evil monsters in one sweep, & Sesshomaru's sword, Tensaiga can save the lives of 100 people in one sweep. Sesshomaru was unhappy with this sword which could not be used in battle, so he tries to take Tetsusaiga from his brother whom he considers unworthy for the great sword.

"Milord," Said Jaken. "I am glad to have found you again."

Sesshomaru looked behind him & saw Ah & Un, his two headed horse-like creature walk up with a little girl on its back.

"Hi Jaken! Hi Lord Sesshomaru!" Said Rin, as she rode up.

Rin was a little orphan girl who had found Sesshomaru injured in the woods & tried to take care of him even though he didn't need her help. Her village was later attacked & she would have died if not for Sesshomaru using his Tensaiga to save her. She has loyally followed him ever since.

Rin tried to get down off of Ah & Un but fell down. She was uninjured however & merely laughed at her own clumsiness. Sesshomaru looked at her. It was hard to tell if he had an expression on his face at all, but if he did it was sure to be a smile. For, even though he would never admit it, he had grown attached to this absurd little human girl.

"Jaken," The little green man instantly snapped to attention at the sound of his lord's voice. "There is something strange happening, something very strange indeed."

"Eh?" Jaken concentrated on his surroundings & sensed something in the air. "Ah, you're right Milord! There is something strange going on! But what could it be Lord Sess—" Jaken finally noticed that his companions had already begun to walk away. "**Wait! Don't leave me here Milord!!**"

Jaken ran after his master, who was determined to find the source of the problem.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it. I will update as soon as possible. Please review & tell me what you think, & tell me if I got the names of Sesshomaru's horse creature right, I'm a little unsure about that. Later!


	4. The Plot Thickens

Here is thefourth Chapter. I recieved a review from DeMoN4EvA & to answer your question: Yes, Draco is new. He is my own personal character which I have included in this story & I intend to write a prequel to this story explaining how Draco came to be a Titan. I hope that clears it up for ya DeMoN4EvA! I would also like to state that this is your last chance people! tell me if I should make Raven & Draco a couple or I'll do it whether ya like it or not! Not that I'm threatenin' ya or anything, but I really would like to know what you people think. But enough of my constant babbling! ON WITH THE STORY!!!

(I own none of the characters in this story except for Draco & Mud-man)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scene 4: The Plot Thickens.

The pizzas had finally arrived. Cyborg & Beastboy's argument had been settled when Raven suggested that they simply get two pizzas.

"Ahh, Sausage & pepperoni pizza!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Just what the doctor ordered after a tough battle!"

They all dug in, some having Sausage & Pepperoni, some having vegetarian, & some having both. Draco sat in his chair, sipping his soda & staring out into space. He couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching them during their battle with Mud-man.

Raven brought him out of his thoughts by placing her hand on his shoulder & saying, "Are you alright Draco? You seem gloomy. Even gloomier than I usually am."

Draco chuckled at his friend's attempt at humor; he placed his hand on hers & gave her a smile. "Sure I am. I'm just a little worn out, that's all."

"Don't lie to me. I can sense emotions, remember?"

"Uh…" Draco was a little embarrassed to think that Raven could look through his emotions like a book. "Well, I guess I'm a _little_ on-edge ever since I thought someone was watching us. It seems silly doesn't it?"

"No, your dragon powers can sometimes be more reliable than my empathic powers when it comes to detecting people. I would trust your powers with my life."

Draco was surprised to learn that Raven had such faith in him, especially since when they first met she didn't trust him at all. He began to get embarrassed again & quickly changed the subject. "Well why dwell on these things? Lets eat!" He filled his mouth with pizza & the subject was closed.

Meanwhile, deep within Slade's hideout, Slade was powering up his machine for one more run.

"This is truly a remarkable device," Said Naraku, as he loomed in the shadows & watched. "I would never have dreamed a machine like this could ever exist."

"This is nothing," Slade replied. "Once we manage to bring forth your servants to aid us, we will be able to accomplish even greater things."

Slade activated his machine & it began to glow even brighter than before. It took quite a bit of power to bring one person to the present, but for the next step in his plan Slade would need all the energy that the city could give!

Back at the pizza place, Beastboy was about to bite into his fourth slice of pizza, when all the power in the city went out. No one could figure out what had happened except for Cyborg who immediately looked at the devices in his arm.

"What is it?" Robin asked. "What happened to the power?"

Cyborg was looking at a small screen on his arm. "Power serge. It looks like there's some kind of generator draining the city's energy."

"Can you track it?" Robin knew this was a job for the Teen Titans.

"Hang on a minuet…" Cyborg looked at another screen on his other arm. "Got it! It's that way!"

Cyborg pointed east, & they all knew what came next.

"Titans, go!"

Robin & Cyborg jumped into Cyborg's car & took off, while Raven, Draco, & Starfire took to the air, followed by Beastboy who had turned into a green eagle.

But unbeknownst to them, they were being watched on a large monitor.

"Perfect." Said Slade, with an air of triumph. "Everything is falling into place."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it is! I hope ya liked it, but if you didn't then I assure you that the story will greatly improve in the next couple of chapters. I must also ask you to please review! I have had a serious lack of reviews for this story &, to be perfectly blunt, it hurts my feelings! (sobs uncontrolably)

"what a baby!"

Huh? Who said that!? I'll find you no matter where you hide!! See you later folks, I gotta hunt down the son of a who called me a baby. TA TA!

(p.s. PLEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!!!)


	5. Travelers Thru Time

Hey out there! Here is my next chapter! I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed, & I would like to respond to the following reviewers:

To darkprincessofAzarath, I really don't like the idea of a RavenRobin pairing,but Ikinda like the idea of a BbStarfire pairing. (mostly because they'd be funny together.)

ToJonakhensu,I think you are absolutely right! I should have given Draco wings! (stupid me!)But I have decided that he will have wings at certain times (like when he's going at super speeds or when he's in big battles etc.)

To Ginny-Hates-Them, I am glad you like my story.

I would also like to say that because darkprincessofAzarath was the only person to say anything & sheorhe didn't seem against the idea, I have decided that Raven & Draco will be a couple! (for this story anyway.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scene 5: Travelers Through Time.

Kagome, Inuyasha, & the others were traveling down a quiet path, enjoying the beautiful day. Kagome & Inuyasha were on good terms with each other again, (they would always get into little arguments but never mean what they say & would just go back to being friends.) & were walking side by side at the front of the group.

"Hey Inuyasha," Said Kagome, as she walked alongside her bike. "What were you dreaming about earlier?"

"Huh?" he asked. "What're you talkin' about?"

"You said you were having a good dream earlier. What was it?"

"(Humph!) Like I'd tell _you_. You're the one who interrupted it when you made me fall out of the tree!"

"That wasn't my fault! Well, okay it sorta was, but that's no reason to hold a grudge. Is it?"

"Yes, it is."

"Fine, I'll just have to guess what you were dreaming about. Let me see… I've got it! You were dreaming about chasing a cat!"

"A cat?! What in hell makes you think I was dreamin' about that?"

"That's what most dogs dream about, isn't it?"

"What the… you… would you stop comparing me to some **pet**!?"

Kagome just started scratching Inuyasha behind the ears. "Aww, you're so cute when you're angry."

"…" Inuyasha smiled & his foot started stamping the ground, just like a puppy dog would do. But his attitude changed quickly when he saw a flash of blue light deep in the woods. "What the hell is that!?" he finally remembered Kagome's hand on his head. "& what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Uhh…sorry." She put her hand down.

"We'd better investigate this." Said Miroku. "I sense an evil aura coming from that light."

"Right!" Said Inuyasha. "Let's go!"

Kilala turned into her larger form & took Sango, Kagome, & Shippo through the air, while Inuyasha & Miroku went on foot. They soon found their way through the woods & found the source of the strange glow, a giant tear in space standing in a clearing. & as if this alone wasn't bad enough, there were several of Naraku's poison insects swarming around it.

Inuyasha prepared for a fight with the evil demon, but didn't see him or his incarnations anywhere. He sniffed the air, but couldn't _smell_ them either. It was then that Kagome noticed the insects being pulled into the strange void.

"Look there!" she shouted.

They all looked & saw that the insects were either being sucked into the blue opening, or they were going through of their own free will.

"Where is that portal taking them?" Asked Sango.

"I don't know," Inuyasha replied. "But wherever those insects are going, Naraku can't be far behind!"

"Th-then wh-what do we do now?" Asked Shippo, while hiding behind Kagome.

"(Humph) ain't it obvious? We're goin' after them!"

"Is that wise?" Asked Kagome.

"I don't know if it's wise or not," Said Miroku, with a thoughtful expression on his face. "But right now it's our only option. Wherever Naraku is there is trouble. We can't take the chance of letting Naraku do as he pleases."

"& besides," Sango added. "He has most of the jewel shards, **_&_** my brother Kohaku! We have to try & get them back!"

"So what're we standin' around for?" Said Inuyasha. "Let's see where this portal leads!"

They all agreed & once the last of the insects had gone through, Inuyasha & the others stepped into the portal, none of them knowing just where… or when their destination would be.

Meanwhile, in a forest on the outskirts of Jump City, another portal opened up & two figures emerged.

They were greeted by both Naraku & Slade, who had activated his machine in his lair & set it to open a portal in the woods.

"Ah, Kagura," Said Naraku. "I am glad to see you & Kanna have arrived. Welcome to the future."

"The future?" Asked the elder of the two, a tall woman in an old fashioned kimono. "What do you mean?"

"My new associate Slade has brought us from our time & has agreed to give me the remaining jewel shards in return for my services. & you shall serve him as loyally as you serve me, for the time being."

Kagura, Naraku's wind sorceress incarnation, looked at Slade, a look of pure hatred on her face. "What is your plan…Slade?" she said, her voice full of contempt.

"All I require of you at the moment," Said Slade. "Is to give some friends of mine a little surprise."

Behind his mask, Slade smiled deviously. He knew that at this very moment, the Teen Titans would be coming to investigate the power surge. & when they did, they would encounter the greatest challenge of their lives.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What will the Titans do when they face off against Kagura & Kanna? What will Inuyasha & the others find on the other side of the portal? & Kagura seems to hate Slade as much as she hates Naraku, but will that change? Anyway, those are questions that will be answered next time, when Inuyasha & co meet the Teen Titans! p.s. I hope you liked that part about Kagome scratchin' Inuyasha behind the ears, me & my sister like to joke about Kagome treating Inuyasha like a puppy, so I couldn't resist having something like that here. (gigles)

**"I'll get you for this Tsukiryoushi!!"**

AAAHHHH!! Inuyasha's comin' at me with his sword! I gotta go! SEE YA, I HOPE!

**"Get back here!! I'm gonnaslice you in halffor makin' a fool outa me!!!"**


	6. When Worlds Collide

It's me again! I finally got this chapter finished today & I couldn't wait to post it! Huh? Oh! You guys are wondering how I survived Inuyasha's wrath! Well I simply explained to him that it was my sister who thought up the joke & got myself off the hook. I don't feel bad about putting the blame on my sister because Kagome made him sit before he could do anything to her. But my sister sure wasn't happy. "You can't go around getting half-demos mad at people!" she said. But like I listen to what _she_ says!Anyway, I have good news for Scorpio Serpent: The battle between Kagura & the Titans will begin now!

p.s. To jonakhensu: Draco will not only have wings in this chapter, but claws, fangs, & glowing green eyes as well!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scene 6: When Worlds collide

Cyborg & Robin were driving as fast as they could to the spot where Cyborg's instruments said the power was being generated. Starfire, Raven, Draco, & Beastboy were traveling through the air, keeping their eyes peeled for any sign of their objective.

"Has anyone found anything?" Robin asked through his communicator.

"Nope, nothing." Draco replied.

"Me either." Said Beastboy.

"All clear from what I see." Raven added.

"I cannot locate anything- AHHH!" Starfire's communicator suddenly went silent.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted. "We have to find her! Cyborg-"

"I'm way ahead of you." Said Cyborg, as he turned on his tracker & tuned in to the frequency on Starfire's communicator.

Cyborg soon found her location & the Titans went after her.

They found her lying on the ground in the woods, unconscious but otherwise fine.

Robin ran to her side & tried to wake her. "Starfire?" he said. "Are you alright? Starfire?"

Her eyes slowly opened & she groaned softly. "I am unhurt." She said, rubbing her head. "But I believe I have found something."

"What did you find Star?"

"You mean, _who_ did she find?" An unfamiliar female voice answered for Starfire.

Robin looked up & saw a strange woman holding a fan standing about ten feet away from where they were.

"Who are you?" Robin asked, still very angry about what happened to Starfire.

"Her name is Kagura." An all too familiar voice reached Robin's ears.

"Slade!" Robin was _really_ mad now.

"Good to see you again Robin." Said Slade, as he stepped out of the shadows & stood next to Kagura. "I see by your expression however, that the feeling is not mutual."

"What are you up to now Slade?"

"Now Robin, do you really think I would tell you that? I will however tell you what I have done so far. You see, I have recently created a device capable of brining whoever I choose from any period in history. I have recently brought a demon named Naraku from feudal Japan & have made a partnership with him."

"A demon? What do you mean 'partnership'?"

"I have something he wants. I have agreed to give it to him & he, in turn, will give me something I want. Namely, control of the earth & the destruction of my enemies! Kagura here is one of Naraku's 'servants'," Kagura ground her teeth at being called by such a vulgar term. "& she is here to destroy you."

"Yeah right!" Beastboy shouted. "What could she do?"

"Why not ask the alien girl? She has already tasted some of Kagura's power."

They all turned to Starfire. "All I remember…" she said. "Is flying through the air & being thrown to the ground by a strong wind."

"Indeed," Said Kagura, in a smug tone. "A wind created by me. & I assure you, that is not all I can do!"

"Why don't you show them what you can do my dear?"

_My dear? _Kagura thought. _How dare this foolish mortal call me that!?_

"I hate to leave Titans," Slade continued. "But I'm afraid I must. But Kagura will be sure to keep you occupied while I'm gone."

Slade said nothing more. He simply disappeared into the shadows once more.

"Now that he's gone," Kagura hummed. "Why don't we have some fun?" She opened her fan. "Come 'Titans', show me what kind of power _you_ possess!"

"Titans," Robin shouted. "**Go!**"

Robin threw a birdarang at Kagura, but she just stepped out of its way. She then launched an attack of her own. "Wind Blades!" She waved her fan thru the air & several blades seemingly made out of wind came flying at Robin.

Raven shielded Robin just in time, giving Draco the opportunity to attack Kagura with a fireball.

This took Kagura by surprise, but she still managed to generate a gust of wind strong enough to change its course, incinerating a tree next to her. She then unleashed more wind blades in Draco's direction.

Draco's powers kept him from being hurt, but he was still thrown back by the assault.

Beastboy turned into a buffalo & tried to charge at Kagura, but Kagura merely created a tornado that blew Beastboy about a mile away.

Starfire unleashed an assault of green energy on Kagura, which seemed to hurt her, but wasn't quite enough to stop her.

Cyborg decided to give it a try & used his sonic cannon. It fired at full power & would have hit Kagura head on, but she merely stepped out of the way, revealing a little white haired girl with a mirror.

"Oh no!" Cyborg was afraid he was going to hurt an innocent girl, but the blast was absorbed by the mirror. The mirror then shook & the blast came back out & hit _him_ instead. "Ow." Was all Cyborg could say after being hit by his own sonic cannon.

"Allow me to introduce Kanna." Said Kagura. "You could say she's like my little sister, though we are both very different."

"Sister?" Raven asked. "Then she must be a demon too."

"Then let's give her everything we've got!" Draco shouted, as he prepared to hit the new demon with a fire attack.

"Draco, wait!" Shouted Robin. "That mirror she's holding sent Cyborg's attack right back at him. If you use your dragon powers on her you could end up killing yourself."

Draco understood, not even _he_ could withstand the power of dragon fire. He put his arms down with a growl.

"Very wise," Kagura taunted. "But it still won't save you."

But just then, a gorilla jumped out of the trees & grabbed Kagura. The green gorilla held tightly to Kagura's arms so she couldn't move her fan & generate wind.

"Great job Beastboy!" Said Robin. "Now get that fan away from her!"

Raven used her powers to take the fan out of Kagura's hand & crush it. She then turned to Kanna. "Now," she said. "Let's take that mirror away from you."

She used her powers to create two dark hands which gripped the mirror on either side, but no matter how hard Raven pulled it would not budge from the girl's grasp. Kanna's mirror began to glow & Raven felt as though something was pulling the life right out of her.

Draco tried to run to help her, but Kagura generated a wind which blew Beastboy off of her. She then summoned the skeletons of bears, mountain lions, & people who had died in the woods long ago to keep a hold on all the Titans.

"You fools!" She shouted triumphantly. "You thought that little fan was the key to my power? It was merely a tool! As are these old skeletons which hold you all."

"What is this?" Robin asked, struggling to get free."

"Oh, did I neglect to mention that I could control lifeless bodies as well as wind? Sorry about that."

They struggled to get free, but even Cyborg couldn't release himself from these undead puppets.

Draco looked over at where Raven & Kanna stood, & saw that Raven had fallen to her knees, as the mirror pulled something glowing out of Raven's body.

"What is she doing to her?!" he demanded.

"Kanna?" Kagura casually asked. "She is simply sucking out your friend's soul. I'm afraid she doesn't have long before she's just an empty shell."

Draco turned back to Raven, worry written all over his face. "Raven!" He called to her, hoping she would wake up & use her powers to break away from Kanna's spell. But she just sat motionless, her eyes growing dimmer by the second. She really _didn't_ have long. "Raven!!" Draco struggled against his skeleton captor with new energy, until his dragon strength finally won out & the skeleton bear which held on to him broke apart. Kagura merely looked on in interest. Draco summoned up all the power he could, & two emerald wings appeared on his back. Draco usually kept to his human form in order to control his primal dragon instincts, but when he wanted to unleash his truest power Draco's eyes would glow bright green & he would grow dragon wings, claws, & fangs. He flew faster than a jet & got close to Kanna. He then unleashed a stream of bright green dragon fire directly at the white haired demon girl.

Kanna released Raven & turned the mirror to face Draco's attack. The green fire was absorbed by the mirror, & before Draco realized what had happened, his own attack was launched back at him.

The Titans looked on in horror as their friend was engulfed in green flame. & when the flames subsided, Draco fell to the ground. No one could tell if he was alive or dead, but he was in bad shape, they were sure.

Raven slowly awoke. Her soul had returned to her body, but she still felt a little strange. She looked over & saw a smoking body lying on the ground. She was horrified to realize that it was Draco that was lying motionless.

"Draco!!" She shouted in fear, as she ran to his side. "Draco! Wake up!" She held his head in her lap & checked his pulse. It was there, but faint. She thanked God for that much.

"Well," Said Kagura. "I think we've done enough. Let's go Kanna." She pulled a feather out of her hair, which grew to an enormous size & carried her & Kanna thru the air. "Until we meet again Titans!" she called, as they floated out of sight.

Now that Kagura was gone, Robin & the others were able to break out of the now lifeless skeletons' grasp & ran to Draco's side.

"He's still alive," Said Raven. "But he's hurt really bad. I'll have to use a lot of my power if he's going to survive." She was already working on his injuries. "What do we do now?"

"You stay here & take care of Draco." Robin replied. "We'll follow Kagura. She'll lead us to Slade, & this 'Naraku' that Slade mentioned."

"Follow her!?" Beastboy shouted. "Dude, do you realize how badly we got our buts kicked? & those skeletons were nasty! I'm gonna have to shower twice tonight to get that nasty mountain lion zombie's smell off me!"

"We don't have a choice Beastboy. Whatever Slade's planning, we have to put a stop to it!"

"Then you'd better get going." Said Raven, still trying to concentrate on Draco's wounds. "I'll be alright here."

The others agreed & left to follow Kagura.

Raven turned back to Draco & tried to concentrate her mind on healing his injuries, but when she looked at his face & saw him in such pain she couldn't help but wonder why he'd done such a foolish thing… for her. But she had to snap out of it. She couldn't heal him if she let her emotions run wild like this. She closed her eyes & chanted so that she wouldn't get distracted anymore. "Azarath Metrion Zynthos. Azarath Metrion Zynthos. Azar-"

She was interrupted by a low moan. She opened her eyes & saw Draco slowly wake up. "Ra… Raven?" his voice was still very weak & his breaths were shallow.

Raven had to restrain herself from crying out how glad she was that Draco was still alive. "Don't talk." she said, in her usual unemotional tone. "I'm trying to heal your major injuries so that your dragon powers can heal the rest without trouble. So don't waste your energy."

"Raven… I'm… glad that you're okay…"

"Of course I'm okay. But you aren't! What were you thinking? You knew that Kanna could reflect your powers right back at you, so what did you do? You used the full force of your powers in one attack! You're lucky you didn't kill yourself!"

"You… know what happened?"

"I guessed. It isn't that hard to see what happened."

Draco chuckled softly, though it hurt. "I've… always liked that about you Raven… You never miss a thing… I wish I was as observant as you… or… maybe even as smart… then maybe I wouldn't suck at math the way I do… & I wouldn't do things… to make you mad…"

Raven was surprised to hear him say things like that. "What are you talking about?" She was still working diligently on healing Draco, but now she couldn't take her eyes off his face.

"I make you mad sometimes… & I wish I didn't."

"You do make me a little angry sometimes… but you're no worse than Beastboy or Cyborg."

"Yeah… but… I still feel guilty for it… I don't ever want to see you angry… all I ever wanted… was to see you happy… even just a little happy…" Raven couldn't help but smile. "Yeah… like that…" Draco closed his eyes, his breathing had returned to normal & Raven was relieved to see him asleep.

She healed him as much as her powers would allow & sat silently beside him, watching him sleep. Raven didn't realize it, but a tear rolled down her cheek.

Meanwhile, in the clearing where Kagura & Kanna appeared, Inuyasha & the others stepped through the portal.

"Where are we?" Asked Shippo, as he sat on Kagome's shoulder.

"I'm not sure." Miroku replied. "But wherever it is, I sense a great evil nearby."

Kagome noticed a newspaper on the ground & picked it up; she read the date & couldn't believe her eyes. "Can it be?" She asked herself.

"What is it Kagome?" Asked Sango.

"Look." She held up the paper. "This newspaper says that the year is 2005! We've somehow gone through time & we're back in my own time period!"

"Your time period?" Inuyasha looked about in disbelief. "But this doesn't look like your time."

"That's because we aren't in Japan anymore. It says here that we're in Jump City. We're in America!"

"America? Where the heck is 'America'?

"It wasn't discovered untill a little after your time, but in my time it's one of the most powerful countries in the world. But why would Naraku be here?"

"That is something you'll have to find out later on." They all turned to see a familiar form in a baboon skin step out of the shadows. "Welcome to the twenty-first century."

"Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted. "I thought I smelled something rotten!" he pulled out his sword & prepared for battle. "Now why don't we get this over with?"

"Have patience Inuyasha, I shall destroy you in time. But first, I would like to introduce you to my new friends." They suddenly became surrounded by hundreds of Slade's robots. "What do you think of my new army? My new partner Slade was quite generous when he gave them to me."

"I don't know what kinda demons these are," Inuyasha growled. "& I don't know who Slade is, but I do know that any friend of yours is a future dead enemy of mine! So give me your best shot!"

In answer to Inuyasha's boast, a robot charged at him full force, & the battle began.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope the ending wasn't too sudden for you. I wanted to end it here because I felt that the chapter was running too long, & I'm sorry I didn't have Inuyasha & the gang meet the Titans in this chapter as I said they would last time. I would also like to apologise for the mushy little scene about Raven & Draco, I'm probably rushing the pairing a bit but I needed something to give the romance a boost. I would like to know what you thought about this chapter, especially the fight scene between Kagura & the Titans. I am not the best at writing fight scenes, but I sorta liked this one. Please review!

Next time: the Teen Titans meet Inuyasha & friends! (this time fer sure!)


	7. A Titanic Meeting

I'm baaaack! I have finally got the seventh chapter done, & guess what, Inuyasha & the Teen Titans will meet! though Inuyasha doesn't make much of a good impression as you will see. Sorry if this chapter was rushed, I promise to do better next time! Now I would like to reply to a couple of my reviews.

To Big B: I am sorry about the first few chapters being wasted on intros, I was originally writing this story for school & I wanted to be sure my teacher wasn't confused. I thought about taking the intros out of the chapters before putting it up here, but it would have really screwed up the story-line. Sorry again.

To djk1982: I am glad to say that, starting in the next chapter, Sesshomaru (or fluffy, as my sister sometimes calls him.) will play a big part in the story, though Blackfire will not make anappearance. I amvery glad you like the story & I hope you review again. p.s. I have recently found yourTeenTitans-Trigun story & I cannot wait to read it & send _you_ a review.

Thanks again!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scene 7: A Titanic Meeting

The robot raced towards Inuyasha at full speed, only to be sliced in half by his Tetsusaiga.

"What the hell was this thing?" Asked Inuyasha, as the robot fell to the ground, sparks spitting out of its exposed wires.

"(Gasp) I think that thing is a robot!" Said Kagome.

"What's a robot?" Asked Shippo.

"Well, let's see, how do I explain this? They're kinda like metal men with wires instead of organs."

"…Huh?" Shippo, as well as the others, was even more confused than before.

"Whatever these things are," Said Inuyasha. "As long as my sword can cut thru 'em, then that's all that matters!"

Inuyasha lunged for another robot, this time thrusting his sword right thru its middle. Sango was the next to attack, throwing her giant boomerang & taking out nearly ten of the robots at once. But there were more where they came from.

Kagome began shooting with her arrows, but noticed Naraku sinking back into the shadows. "Oh no you don't!" she said, as she launched a sacred arrow right into Naraku's heart. But the moment the arrow hit, Naraku dissolved into thin air, leaving nothing but a broken wooden figure. "Dang! It was just another demon-puppet!"

Kagome returned to battle, & she & the others were able to destroy many robots. But no matter how many they destroyed, more seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Meanwhile, in another part of the woods, the Teen Titans were closing in on Kagura.

"Keep on her Cyborg," Said Robin. "Don't let her out of your sight."

"Gotcha." Cyborg replied, as he steered the car.

Kagura & Kanna flew thru the air on Kagura's flying feather. Kagura looked behind her & saw the Titans following close behind. She looked ahead of her & saw Inuyasha battling with the robots. "Excellent," she said to herself. "Now all I have to do is use this device Slade gave me & the rest will take care of itself." She took out a small device & pressed a button. A moment later, she & Kanna became invisible to the Titans. Cyborg's sensors couldn't even detect her anymore.

"Where did she go?" Asked Robin, obviously upset about losing another opportunity to catch Slade.

"I don't know." Cyborg replied. "But wherever she went, my sensors can't find her."

Cyborg stopped the car & he & Robin stepped out. Starfire & Beastboy landed next to Robin, & Starfire could tell he was upset.

"Robin," she said. "Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright Star?" He replied, clenching his fists. "That _thing_ nearly killed Raven & Draco, & we let her escape!"

"Yeah," Cyborg added. "But if she could just disappear like that, then why didn't she do it before? It's almost like she was leading us somewhere."

"But where?" Asked Starfire.

"Maybe she was leading us over there." Said Beastboy, as he pointed north.

"Why over there?" Asked Robin.

"Cause I heard some noises over there, it sounded like someone was fighting."

"What? Beastboy, why didn't you say something sooner?"

"You never asked."

It took all of Robin's strength not to tackle Beastboy.

Cyborg looked at the screen on his arm. "He's right. Someone's fighting over there, & they're fighting robots."

"Robots?" Robin was intrigued now.

"Slade's robots."

"Then maybe we can still find Kagura. Titans, go!"

Meanwhile, Kagome was trying to fight off one of Slade's robots, but she wasn't having much luck in close-quarters combat. She had been pinned in a corner & the robot was about to blast her with it's laser, when a green T-rex crushed it into tiny pieces.

Kagome looked up & screamed at the top of her lungs, "DINOSAUR!!!"

"Shh, shh, don't yell, I'm a friendly dinosaur." Kagome couldn't believe it, but she had just heard an extinct monster… talk!

"Wha… what did you just say?"

"Well, I'm not really a dinosaur," Beastboy changed back to normal. "I'm just a normal green super-hero with pointy ears."

"Huh?"

While this was going on, Miroku, Sango, & Shippo were surrounded by robots. Sango didn't have room to use her boomerang, & Miroku didn't want to use his wind tunnel for fear of sucking in one of his friends, so they only had their sword & staff to fight off the "metal men". & these weapons weren't very effective against the androids' steel armor.

It seemed as though there was no escape, until green & blue flashes of light destroyed the robots. Sango, Miroku, & Shippo turned to see that the source of the attack came from a red haired girl & a half-metal man.

"Booyah!" Shouted Cyborg.

"Are you unharmed?" Asked Starfire, as she ran up to Sango.

"Um… Yeah." she replied, utterly confused as to who this girl was.

"Oh I am so glad that we were able to help!"

Cyborg walked up & said, "Please excuse her, she gets excited when she meets new people."

"Hmm?" Miroku heard a sound & turned to see Inuyasha fighting against nearly a hundred robots. "It would appear we are not the only ones who could use your help."

"Don't worry about it," Said Beastboy, as he & Kagome walked over. "Robin's already headed that way."

"Robin?" Asked Kagome. "Then you guys must be the Teen Titans!"

"The one & only!" Cyborg replied.

"Wow! But what about Inuyasha & Robin? Shouldn't we help them?"

"Don't worry. Robin has a plan to take care of all the robots."

Meanwhile, Robin had indeed joined the fray, & was soon fighting off robots side by side with Inuyasha.

"Who the heck are you?" Inuyasha asked when he noticed Robin.

"We can save the introductions for later," Robin replied, as he took a device out of his utility belt. "Right now, we have to deal with these robots."

Robin found an opening in the crowd of robots & threw the object on the ground right in the middle of them. But all it did was beep softly. _"Now,"_ Robin thought. _"Once that electro-magnetic bomb goes off, it should short-circuit all the robots."_

"What good did that do?" Inuyasha asked angrily. "Move out of the way & let me finish this once & for all!"

He shoved Robin out of the way & prepared to swing his sword & unleash the wind-scar attack.

"Wait!" Kagome shouted, as she & the others ran towards Inuyasha. "Don't use the Tetsusaiga!"

But it was too late, Inuyasha swung his sword & the blast it created hit the bomb, creating an even larger blast which covered the entire forest in a bright yellow light.

Naraku & Slade watched the entire ordeal on one of Slade's screens. Slade smiled to himself as he thought, "Splendid. All the characters are on stage. Now my little production can truly begin."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope I didn't rush their meeting too much. There will be much better interaction between them in the next chapter (though I ain't gonna tell ya how they survived the blast). Plus, Naraku's true plans will start to surface soon, as will Slade & Kagura's plans. Devious villains that they are!


	8. Making Friends or Welcome to The TwetyFi...

Hey guys!! I am very, very, VERY sorry about the delay, I have been feeling really crappy lately & have only just now gotten up the strength to write. Please please forgive me. I would like to give thanks to the following:

To nunofyorbiz: Thanks for the review, I think you'll like this chapter & the next one too.

To ty-maica3: You're right, he _should_ listen more.

To darkprincessofAzarath: Your idea is similar to what my idea is. Thanks for you review.

To Jerky Bigmi: You read my mind! (Please don't tell anybody about you-know-what.)

Thanks to all of you who read my Story! Enjoy!!

(p.s. BecauseI took so long on this chapter, there will be a bonus mini chapter at the end of this chapter!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scene 8: Making Friends

Inuyasha felt himself awakening from a dreamless sleep. He heard a voice calling to him, though he couldn't tell if the voice was familiar or not. He slowly opened his eyes, the sudden flood of sunlight that shone down on him blinded him for a moment, but he could see someone standing over him. At first he thought it was Kagome, but saw that this person had red hair. His vision cleared & he saw that the person standing above him was an unfamiliar girl, standing with her face directly over his. She smiled when she saw him open his eyes.

"Glorious!" She shouted, slightly startling Inuyasha. "You are awake! Thank Zhal!"

"Um…" Inuyasha didn't quite know what to make of this strange girl. "Who are you?"

"Oh! Forgive me, I have forgotten my manners. I am Starfire."

"Starfire?" Inuyasha sat up slowly, causing a slight pain in his left arm. "Ow." He rubbed his arm & looked around at the room he was in. "Where am I? & where are Kagome & the others?"

"Please do not worry. Friend Kagome & the others are fine."

"Well, then take me to them."

"I cannot. Raven told me you have injured your arm & leg & that your injuries must heal."

"Who the hell is Raven? Ah never mind, I gotta go find Kagome." Inuyasha tried to stand up, but when he put weight down on his right leg he felt a sharp pain that would have caused him to fall over, had Starfire not caught him.

"Please," she pleaded, as she set him back down on the bed. "You must not try to walk just yet. Try to rest for now friend Inuyasha."

"How do you know my name? & why are you calling me friend?"

"Friend Kagome told me your name, & I call you friend because I hope to _be_ your friend."

"Uh… look, I'm not the kinda guy to make friends with someone who I only just met."

"Oh but we met yesterday. When you were fighting Slade's robots, & Cyborg & I helped Miroku, Sango, & Shippo, & Beastboy helped Kagome, & Robin tried to help you. Remember?"

Inuyasha tried to understand what she was talking about, but was finding it very hard. But then he remembered the guy with the mask who threw something on the ground which blew up when he used Tetsusaiga. "Hey wait, was 'Robin' the one who wore that black mask?"

"Yes."

"Well what the hell was that thing he threw on the ground? & what happened last night?"

"Oh, that! Well Robin told me that he 'was going to use that electro-magnetic bomb to destroy the robots before someone got hurt', but he says that it exploded because 'that dog eared moron used his fancy light show & caused the bomb to implode & almost got us all killed'." Starfire grinned, but Inuyasha growled.

"Dog eared moron!? It was that mask wearin' idiot who threw the damn thing! How was I supposed to know what would happen? He shoulda just stayed outta my way!" Starfire looked dismayed, she had heard Robin say similar things about Inuyasha, & she didn't think it was a good thing to dislike someone over one mistake. Even if that one mistake could have cost someone their lives.

"I am… sorry to hear you say that."

"…?"

"I wanted you & Robin to be friends as well, but you both seem to dislike each other."

"Well, I tend to dislike anybody who nearly gets me blown up. But, how did we survive that thing anyway?"

"Oh!" Starfire was glad to change the subject, as was Inuyasha. "Raven found us & was able to make a shield over us just in time to keep us safe. Though you & Robin were still injured."

"Okay… so, who is this 'Raven' again?"

Meanwhile, Raven was in Draco's room, tending to his wounds. She had done all she could with her powers & had managed to bring his injuries down to a minor level, though he was still in bad shape.

His arm was in a cast, his leg was bandaged up, & he had a couple of band-aids on the side of his face. Robin told Raven that his dragon powers would heal his injuries in about a day or two since she had managed to take care of the major stuff, but she insisted on staying by his side until he was able to walk on his own.

She walked up to his bed & placed a cool cloth on his head. She looked around his room, at all the anime posters & rare swords he had collected. Raven wondered whether or not his slightly messy room was a heap of junk like Beastboy's, or a quiet shrine of solitude like her own. She looked at the desk which stood next to his bed & saw that there was still something on the computer screen. She sat in the swiveling chair & looked to see that it was a story which Draco must have been working on before they were called to fight Mud-man the day before.

Raven read a little of it, surprised at how good it was. She had become so enthralled in the short story that she didn't notice Draco's eyes open.

"Didn't anyone tell you that it's rude to peak at other people's work?" Raven was startled, but also relieved to see him awake.

"Sorry," She replied, as she saved the story & turned off the computer. "I just saw it & couldn't resist reading. How come you never told me you write?"

"Ah, I'm a little self conscious about my work."

"You shouldn't be. That was very good."

"Thanks, even if you don't mean it."

"I do mean it. You have some real talent Draco."

Draco smiled & slowly sat up. "I feel much better now. Thanks Doc."

"(Humph) you'd feel a lot better if we'd stayed where we were."

"But if we _had_ stayed where we were, the others wouldn't be here now."

Raven knew it was true. If it hadn't been for Draco insisting that they find the others, Raven wouldn't have seen the trouble they were in & she wouldn't have been able to shield them. But she still hated when he was right.

"So," Draco continued. "How are our guests?"

"They should be fine," Raven replied. "But Robin wants to talk to them later to try & find out what Slade is planning. But for right now, you need some rest."

"So do you." Raven gave him a questioning glance as he lay back on the bed. "You didn't sleep all night. You were pacing around in here, worrying."

"How did you…"

"Dragon senses, remember? It wasn't too hard to hear you walking about & muttering to yourself."

"…" Raven just blushed.

"Now go get some sleep. Healing my injuries, shielding the others from an explosion, carrying us all back to the tower, & then healing some more injuries has to be a strain."

"But are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine. I'm just going to have a nice little nap. & you should do the same."

Raven couldn't help but smile. "Okay. Goodnight Drake." She got up & walked to the door.

"Goodnight Rae." She turned out the light & he closed his eyes.

As Raven walked to her room, she wondered to herself why she was being so protective of Draco. At first she thought it was because he had almost given his life for her, but she realized that it went even deeper then that. She continued to ponder the possibilities of what had prompted these feelings, until she laid down on her bed & immediately drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, deep in the woods, the portal opened up again, & out stepped Sesshomaru, followed by Rin & Jaken.

"Milord," Said Jaken. "Was it wise of us to go thru that portal? We have no idea where it has led us." The portal closed behind them, & Jaken screamed. "You see Milord? It was a trap!"

"Calm yourself Jaken," Said Sesshomaru. "I would not have come hear if I thought there was any danger here that _I_ could not handle."

"Look lord Sesshomaru." Said Rin as she pointed towards the sky. "There is a flying demon in the sky."

Sesshomaru looked up & saw an airplane flying overhead.

"What sort of demon is that Milord?" Jaken asked.

"I do not know." Sesshomaru replied. "But it does not matter. I can smell two familiar scents in the air."

"You do? Who do you smell Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Inuyasha… & Naraku."

"Inuyasha & Naraku? How did they get here?"

"The same way we did, obviously."

"Oh, of course. But what does that mean for us?"

"We will find that out soon enough."

Sesshomaru began to walk away, followed by Rin & Jaken. They were headed strait for Jump City.

The next morning, after Inuyasha had mostly healed, Kagome filled Inuyasha in on who the Teen Titans were & what had happened since the other night. She brought him into the living room because Robin wanted to have a talk with all of them.

"Why should I listen to anything that spiky haired little creep has to say?!" Inuyasha protested as Kagome dragged him down the hall.

"Because," Kagome replied. "Robin & the other Titans know more about this Slade guy then we do, & we know more about Naraku then they do, so we have to work together."

"(Humph!) I don't need them. I can take care of Slade _&_ Naraku by myself!"

"Inuyasha, now isn't the time to be acting like a jerk. We seriously need help here. At least hear Robin & the others out."

"…Fine, I'll hear 'em out. but don't expect me to get along with that 'Robin' guy."

"(Sigh.) You really need to learn to get along with people."

"Oh stop it. You sound just like Starfire."

They soon entered the living room, where the others were waiting.

Beastboy was sitting on the couch, with Shippo on his shoulder, Cyborg & Miroku were standing behind the couch, Sango leaned against the wall, while Raven & Draco stood nearby, Raven helping Draco keep his balance.

Robin was standing next to Starfire in front of the viewing screen when he noticed Inuyasha & Kagome walk in.

"Sorry we're late," Said Kagome. "I had to drag Inuyasha all the way here."

"That's fine," Robin replied. "As long as you're here. Now, we need to figure out what we're up against. Our enemies have apparently joined forces, but the question is: Why? What does Naraku have that Slade wants?"

"I don't know about Slade," Said Miroku. "But it may be that Slade has offered Naraku the remaining shards of the sacred jewel. In this time when there are no demons to deal with, it would be very simple to gather them up."

"That makes sense," Robin replied. "These 'sacred jewel shards' you told us about are most likely what Naraku wants."

"But that doesn't tell us what they're planning." Raven added. "Plus, we don't know how all of you got here. Or how we're going to get you back."

"Dudes!" Shouted Beastboy. "I have a plan!" He jumped off the couch & brought in an old fashioned projector which showed badly drawn plans. "First, we put a collar on Inuyasha, and then we have Cyborg dress up as an old lady. Then Cyborg & Inuyasha will walk thru the park like an old lady & her poodle, creating a distraction for Sango & Starfire to sneak into the science institute. They'll unlock the doors for the rest of us, so we can secretly borrow plans to create an alternate dimensional whatchamawhozit, so that we can turn Slade & Naraku into Jell-O!" He turned the projector off & threw it aside. "Well, what do you think?"

Everyone just stared at him.

"Man that is without a doubt your lamest plan yet!" Said Cyborg. "It's even worse than your idea to create a gerbil army!"

"A gerbil army?" Said Sango.

"Don't ask." Raven replied.

Meanwhile, Kilala was busy running from Silky, who must have mistaken Kilala for Zorka Berries.

"Slade must have some kind of machine that can send you back." Robin continued. "We have to find his base & take him & Naraku down, then we can send you guys home."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Said Kagome.

"Yes, it is indeed a wonderful plan Robin." Starfire agreed.

"(Humph!) I coulda thought of that!" Inuyasha grumbled.

"(Humph!) Well, you didn't." Robin replied, getting annoyed by Inuyasha's attitude. "So why don't you quit acting like a jerk & try to help us out?"

"I'm a jerk?! You're the jerk here!"

A new background dropped down out of nowhere & Inuyasha & Robin turned into chibi versions of themselves.

"What makes you think I'm the jerk?" Robin shouted. "You're the one with the bad attitude!"

"Yeah," Inuyasha shouted back. "Cause some mask wearin' half-pint thinks he can tell me what to do!"

"I'm trying to help you, you thick headed mutt!"

"Spiky haired troll!!"

"**Dog-eared moron!!!**"

"**BOSSY LITTLE TWERP!!!!**"

"**Inuyasha!**" Kagome shouted. "**Sit boy!**"

Inuyasha fell to the ground & he, Robin, & the scenery turned back to normal.

"Wow," Said Cyborg. "That must come in handy.

"Inuyasha," Said Kagome, as she knelt down next to Inuyasha. "I told you to be nice!"

Robin was smiling, until Starfire grabbed him by the arm. "& you should also have been nice to our new friend!"

The alarm started to go off & Robin pressed the button which showed an image of Johnny Rancid causing trouble.

"Johnny Rancid's escaped from jail!" Said Robin. "We have to stop him before he hurts someone."

"Is there anything we can do?" Asked Sango.

"We _could_ use your help." Cyborg replied. "Why don't you guys tag along?"

"Fine," Inuyasha snorted as he stood up. "I could use a good fight right about now."

They were all about to head out when Raven said, "I'm staying. Someone has to take care of Draco."

"No Raven," Draco replied. "You go. They may need your help. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Have I ever been unsure?"

"…Okay, but if you need help call me & I'll come right back."

Draco chuckled. "Yes Mommy."

Raven slowly stepped away from Draco so that he didn't fall over, & joined the others.

"This could be dangerous," Said Miroku, sounding serious. "Therefore, I must ask something of you, Starfire & Raven." He got down on one knee & held their hands in his. (You know what's comin' dontcha?) "Starfire, Raven, in case I don't survive this battle to continue my family's quest, would one of you consider bearing my-oof!" Sango punched him in the back of the head.

"Don't even think about it Monk!" She shouted.

"Uuhh… never mind!" He let go of their hands & slowly walked away.

They rushed out of the room & headed for town, preparing to battle Johnny Rancid. But will they encounter more?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, did you see it coming? When will Miroku learn? Anyway, Next chapter will see Sesshomaru, one of the coolest dudes ever to wear fur, kicking some serious ass! But I'm not tellin' ya whos ass he'll kick. you have to find that out fer yeself.

& now, here is a bonus mini chapter! this took place somewherebetween the end of Scene 7 & the beginning of Scene 8. ENJOY!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonus Scene: Welcome to The Twenty-First Century!

Cyborg brought Sango, Miroku, & Shippo down to the garage to show them all the technological advancements of the twenty-first century.

"& this is the T-ship," He said, as he pointed to the orange ship mounted on blue rockets. "& that is Robin's motorcycle, & this…" He pulled the cover off his car. "This is my masterpiece, my baby, & my car!"

"Oooooh." Said Sango, Miroku, & Shippo.

"Yeah, I know what ya mean. I built this baby myself. This car is what we get around in. it can go faster than a cheetah, but is quieter than a lamb. Go ahead & get in, tell me what you think of the interior."

"Aaaaah" They said as they admired the inside of the car. Miroku sat in the driver-seat, while Sango sat in the passenger seat with Shippo on her shoulder.

"Now just let me put the cover away & I'll take you guys for a ride."

Cyborg walked away as Miroku marveled at all the buttons & switches in front of him. "I wonder what this does." He said, as his finger drew near a red button next to the steering wheel.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Sango warned.

"Yeah, you don't know what might happen." Shippo added.

"Relax," Said Miroku, as his finger got closer to the button. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Cyborg was returning when he heard the car start up. Then he heard a loud crash. He ran into the garage to see his car crashed into the wall, & Sango Miroku & Shippo looking very guilty as they stood next to it. "Sorry Cyborg." Said Miroku. "I guess I shouldn't have touched that red button.

Cyborg looked at his car, then at Miroku, then at his car, then at Sango, then at his car, then at Shippo, & then at his car again. & all he could do… was cry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope ya liked it. Be sure to send plenty of reviews so that I know what I'm doin' right or wrong!


	9. A Bitter Reunion or HalfBreeds

Hey guys. I am Soooooooooooo sorry for the delay. I have had the worst writers block ever! But now I have finally managed to bring you this new chapter. Special thanks to...

Dark-Angels-Tears: Thanks for not killing me.

Tameranian Angel: Thanks for laughing. and if I haven't said so already, go ahead with that Teen Titans Broadway thing. I'd love to read it!

Alanna-the-tai-youkai: You'll like this chapter!

Psycho King: Uh-oh, I wouldn't wanta Draco to become a MarySue! I'll watch out for that. Enjoy the bonus chapter included in this chapter!

Eagle Took: Well... he talked when he was a germ.

dante09: I saw that episode and I will include that in my story.

Mini Black Raven: I can explain everything... in song! Well, not song, but I can explain everything. Slade got jewel shards because there are no demons to stop him in modern times... except Trigon, but I doubt he wants the shards. And Kagome and the others can understand english because... because... Well just cause!

Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Fans of Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Raven should like this chapter. Have fun!

(Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, and Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. Neither belong to me, only Draco.)

* * *

Scene 9: A Bitter Reunion.

Johnny Rancid rode on his motorcycle up to the bank. He then used his laser to blow a hole in the wall.

"Alright," He said smugly. "Time to make a withdrawal." A birdarang hit the laser out of his hand and he turned to see the Titans ready for battle.

"Sorry Johnny," Said Robin. "But you won't be making any withdrawals from _this_ bank. **Titans, go!**"

Beastboy turned into a rhino, Raven lifted up a mail-box, Starfire prepared to throw her star-bolts, Cyborg got ready to use his sonic canon, and Robin took out his Bird-a-rang. But before they could attack, a giant monster-like robot came from behind a building and threw a net over them. They all tried to use their powers to escape, but this net had some kind of electric pulse which made it impossible.

"I'd like you to meet my newest pet," Johnny shouted. "Mega-Rex! Even if you guys could get out of that net, you'd never beat me and Mega-Rex! He's indestructible, do you hear me! **Indestructible!**"

Just then, Johnny heard someone shout, "Iron-Reaver Soul-Stealer!" Just before Mega-Rex was hit by a strange energy which destroyed it instantly.

Johnny Rancid looked up to see Inuyasha and the others standing in front of the crushed remains of the giant robot.

"What's with you guys?" He asked them. "You some new kinda super-hero team or somethin'?"

"Not exactly." Kagome answered, pointing an arrow at Johnny Rancid. "But we are friends of the Titans. So let them go right now!"

"Sorry babe, the Titans aren't gonna get in my way anymore. And neither are you!"

Inuyasha drew his sword. "Enough talking." He grumbled. "Let's see what you've got!"

"Alright." Johnny Rancid swiftly pulled out his lasers and fired at the ground in front of Inuyasha and the others, blinding them while he rode away on his motorcycle. "Sorry losers, but I don't have time to waste with you!"

By the time all the smoke cleared, Johnny Rancid was gone.

"Where did he go?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know," Sango replied. "But I think we'd better help the Titans before we go after him."

"Yeah," Said Kagome. "I think so too."

"What?" Inuyasha shouted. "That guy's getting away and you want to stay here to help _them_!"

"Now Inuyasha," Said Miroku. "The Titans know more about our adversary than we do. We should get them out of that net so they can help us."

"Grrr, alright!" He walked over to the Titans. "Let's get this net off of you."

Cyborg saw Inuyasha reach for the net. "No, don't touch it! It'll-" Inuyasha grabbed the net and was instantly shocked. "Electrocute you."

"Now… you… tell me." Inuyasha gasped, before passing out.

Meanwhile, back at Titans Tower, Draco was sitting on the couch watching TV. He lifted his feet as Silky Chased Kilala by the couch.

He turned it to a soap-opera, then to that chef guy, then to the news. He stopped when he noticed that the reporter was covering the battle and saw his friends under the net (He also saw Inuyasha get shocked, but that doesn't matter right now).

"As you can see behind me," Said the female reporter. "The Teen Titans and their new friends have not been fairing well in their battle against the criminal known as Johnny Rancid. It looks like this is one bad-guy that's getting away. Back to you Phil."

Draco lifted his feet for Kilala and Silky again, never taking his eyes off the TV.

"What do I do now?" He asked himself. "Do I do the smart thing and stay here, safe and sound, while Johnny Rancid gets away? Or do I do the stupid thing and help my friends, risking my health, and making Raven angry again?" He thought for a moment, then decided. "Well, my choice is clear: I'll do the stupid thing and help my friends!"

He got up off the couch, took off his arm-cast, and headed out the door.

At that very moment, deep within Slade's lair, Kagura wandered through the vast corridors looking for something to occupy her time. She heard a sound coming from a room at the end of a long hall. When she looked inside she saw Slade working on some kind of weapon. It was then that she got an idea.

"What are you building?" She asked casually.

Slade turned around, unsurprised at this interruption. "Ah, Kagura. How nice to see you. I was merely working on this new weapon as a… precaution."

"Precaution? You mean… in case Naraku betrays you? You aren't a very trusting person, are you?"

"I make it a point to trust no one but myself."

"Hmm, then we have something in common. Tell me, do _you_ have any intention of betraying Naraku?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because if you do, I could help you. I know Naraku's weaknesses, you have the power to fight him, why shouldn't we help each other destroy him? It would mean more power for you."

"Indeed. But what would be in it for you?"

"Freedom. The freedom to go where I want, and do what I want. Even…" She moved closer to Slade. "The freedom to _serve_ who I want. I would gladly be your loyal servant if you could destroy Naraku, the one who keeps me from the freedom I deserve."

"I see. Well Kagura, I may take you up on your offer. But first, I'll need Naraku to complete my plan. Until then, I suggest you remain quiet."

"As you wish." Kagura turned to leave but Slade stopped her.

"But remember Kagura, _I_ am not easily betrayed."

She gave him a false smile. "Of course."

Kagura left and Slade returned to work. Neither one was aware that they were being watched.

"So, Kagura and Slade are making plans of their own." Naraku chuckled to himself as he hid in the shadows. "Well they shall soon see that _I_ am not easily betrayed either."

Johnny Rancid rode down the street. He laughed to himself about his victory.

"Those goons should learn no one messes with Johnny Rancid! Ha!"

He was too busy gloating to notice someone walking down the street in his direction.

He finally saw him and brought his bike to a halt. "Hey! Get out of the road ya freak!" He shouted at the silver haired man in ancient Japanese style cloths.

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I said get outta the road!"

Sesshomaru glared at him. He had come into town to investigate his new surroundings, and now some insignificant human had dared to tell him what to do. "I do not have time for this. So go around me and continue on your way."

"Oh no! You're not getting away that easily! You got in my way, now you're gonna move!

"I'll only say this once more. I do not have time now to bother killing you, so go around me."

That made Johnny mad. "I'm not going around you freak! I'm going over you!"

Johnny revved up his bike and started going straight towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru watched him speed up but he never flinched. _"Fool."_ He thought.

Sesshomaru held out his hand and stopped the motorcycle instantly. Johnny Rancid was thrown off and he landed hard on the pavement behind Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stood over Johnny and prepared to finish him off. "Foolish human." He said. "Had you simply gone on your way, I would have allowed you to live. You brought this on yourself."

While all this was going on, the Titans still struggled to get free. And Inuyasha was still mad because he got electrocuted.

"What do we do now?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know." Robin replied. "We'll probably have to wait for the police to turn this net off."

"I wish we could help," Said Kagome. "But none of us know anything about this kind of stuff."

"Don't worry about it Kagome." Said Cyborg. "At least you tried. By the way, thanks Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha was still twitching from the electricity. He grumbled something under his breath and walked away.

Just then, Draco flew up to where they were. "Hey guys." He said cheerfully.

"Draco!" They all shouted.

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked.

"I thought you were going to stay at Titans Tower." Shippo added.

"I was," Draco replied. "But then I saw that you guys were in trouble. Now I'm here to help!"

"How?" Raven asked. "This net will electrocute you if you touch it."

An electric surge pulsed through Inuyasha's body.

"I think I have an idea." Draco held up his hand which began to glow with blue energy. "Get ready guys, this is going to be a little cold."

He slowly made the net colder and colder until it was completely frozen. He had to aim carefully and work slowly to avoid freezing his friends.

The electronic wires in the net couldn't work in the freezing temperatures. The net had become so brittle that the Titans easily broke out.

"D-d-dude!" Beastboy shouted while shivering. "D-d-d-did you have to make it s-so c-c-cold?"

"Sorry." Said Draco.

"Hey!" Inuyasha called. "Can we go after the bad guy now!"

"Fine." Said Robin, trying not to lose his temper with Inuyasha again. "**Titans**… um, and friends… **Go!**"

The group made their way down the street, but they didn't go far before they found Sesshomaru about to finish Johnny Rancid off.

"Sesshomaru, wait!" Kagome called. "Don't kill him!"

Sesshomaru turned to face them. "Inuyasha." He said, in that oh so cool voice. "I thought you would be here."

"Who is this guy?" Beastboy asked.

"That's Sesshomaru," Miroku replied. "Inuyasha's half-brother."

"Brother?" Starfire asked. "Oh I am so happy to meet you Friend Sesshomaru! Friend Inuyasha, why didn't you tell us about your brother?"

"He may be my brother Starfire, but he's not our friend." Inuyasha grumbled.

"He is not?"

"No. He's nothing but trouble, and its time we settled things once and for all." He drew his sword.

"Very well then." Said Sesshomaru, drawing his Tokijin sword. "If you wish to die so soon little brother, then I will be happy to oblige."

"(Humph!) Save it for when I hack your _other_ arm off ya jackass!"

"Inuyasha, wait." Said Miroku. "There are too many people here. If you start fighting with Sesshomaru, someone might get hurt."

"Well try telling him that!"

Sesshomaru heard their conversation and would have scoffed at their concern for humans, but then he thought of Rin.

He didn't know why, but he put his sword back in the sheath. "We shall settle this another time Inuyasha. Right now I don't have time to bother with you." Sesshomaru walked away.

"Hey! Come back here ya coward!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Let him go Inuyasha." Said Kagome. "Just be glad he didn't hurt anyone. Well, except Johnny Rancid."

"Speaking of which," Said Robin. "Let's get him to jail." He looked at Johnny lying unconscious on the ground. "On second thought, maybe he should go to the hospital for some X-rays first."

* * *

Bonus Scene 2: Half-Breeds.

Raven walked up the stairs that led to the roof of the tower. After they had taken Johnny Rancid in, Raven had repeatedly yelled at Draco for being reckless. Sometimes she didn't know what to do about him.

She made her way to the roof and saw Inuyasha sitting there, watching the sun set.

At first she wanted to leave, but then she decided she should talk to him. There was something she had been meaning to ask him.

"Hi." She said, as she walked up next to him.

"Hi." He replied flatly.

"What are you doing?"

"Just thinking. What could Naraku be doing here? How are we gonna get home?"

"I've been wondering the same things." She sat down next to him. She didn't know why she was talking to him. They had only known each other for about a day, and they hadn't really talked in that entire time, so she really couldn't consider him her friend. But still, there was something familiar about him. "You're… a half-demon, aren't you?"

"…Yeah. So are you, right?"

"Yeah. I never thought I'd meet another half-demon."

"Huh, back in my time there are tons of us."

"So, I guess you aren't alone in the world like I am."

"Actually, half-breeds aren't that well liked in my time, so it's pretty hard living for all of us."

"I know what you mean." There was a moment of silence.

"…Then again, we're not completely alone, are we?" Raven looked at Inuyasha, wondering what he meant. "I mean, I have Kagome and the others with me. They can be a pain most of the time, but I'm not alone. And you have the Titans. So… maybe it's not so bad to be us."

"…Yeah."

"By the way, thanks for saving us the other day."

"You're welcome."

They smiled at each other, then watched the sunset. They weren't alone.

Not only did they have their old friends but… maybe they had some new friends too.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I promise not to take so long with the next one! I would like to thank my writing staff, their names are as follows:

Fred Smith, Jack Smith, Daniel J. Smith, R. J. Smith, J. R. Smith, R. J. R. Smith, Betty Smith, K. O. Smith, B. O. Smith, S. M. I. T. H. Smith, and Y. E. T. A. N. O. T. H. E. R. Smith.

See ya next time! Oh yeah, send good reviews cause my birthday's comin' up and good reviews make great presents!


	10. The Calm Before The Storm

Hey, I'm back! Sorry for the delay. A big thanks to all who reviewed!

A quick aside to Psycho King: Thanks so much for the advice on how to keep Draco from being MarySue. I hope I've done well so far. I've got to say tho, Draco does play a big part in this story, but no bigger than anyone else. He also get the spolight next chapter, but he shares it completely with Raven.

Anyway, this chapter is sort of a filler for the next one, so it'll be short. Thanks for understanding.

(I own nothing and no-one but Draco and I'm darn proud of it!)

* * *

Scene 10: The Calm Before The Storm

Robin, Inuyasha, and the others had all gathered in the living room to talk about their next move.

"We'll need to figure out where Slade's base is. Once we find out, we can launch an attack."

"Right." Said Inuyasha. "You can handle finding the place, and I'll take care of Naraku and Slade!"

"Or maybe you could actually work _with _us and maybe you'd be of some use!"

Inuyasha and Robin glared at each other until they saw Kagome and Starfire glaring at them both.

"Well whatever we do," Said Shippo. "Couldn't we get something to eat first? I'm starved."

"Dude," Said Beastboy. "If you're hungry, nothing hits the spot like tofu bean burritos!"

"No way!" Said Cyborg. "We are not having tofu anything! So who's up for steak?"

"Dude, I'm a vegetarian! Why can't you get that?"

"Hey," Said Inuyasha. "How about some Raman?"

"Inuyasha, is that all you think about?" Said Kagome.

And so, the argument went on until Starfire recommended they simply have pizza. The Titans were all for it, but it took a few minutes for Kagome to explain what pizza was to Inuyasha and the others.

After the pizza arrived, they all had a great time. Beastboy told Shippo about video-games and mopeds, Cyborg explained different technologies to Miroku, Starfire and Kagome talked about hair and clothes, Sango and Raven didn't talk much but were obviously having fun, and Draco sat between Inuyasha and Robin to make sure they didn't fight.

"You know Inuyasha," Said Draco. "I kinda like your brother." Everyone gave him a confused look. "Well, I mean, he's got a cool, nonchalant attitude. And besides, he could have fought you, but he didn't. I don't think he's all that bad."

"(Humph!) Yeah right." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Friend Kagome?" Starfire asked. "Perhaps later we could perform the braiding maneuvers on each other's hair?"

"Sure Star," Kagome replied. "That'd be great."

After the meal was over, Silky and Kilala curled up together on the couch and fell asleep.

"Oh, how cute!" Said Kagome when she noticed them.

"I think they have the right idea." Said Robin. "We've all had a busy day. We should rest up for tomorrow."

Everyone, even Inuyasha, agreed.

"But, where will our friends sleep?" Star asked.

"We'll just have to bunk together for tonight." Robin replied.

"I could bunk with Sango!" Miroku suggested.

"I'll bunk with Raven." Sango said flatly.

"And if I sense you within three feet of my room Miroku, Sango and I will show no mercy!" Raven threatened.

"Uh… hehe… On second thought, I'll bunk with Cyborg." Said Miroku, nervously.

"I'll bunk with Beastboy!" Said Shippo. He was really starting to look up to the green shape-shifter.

"And Friend Kagome shall be with me." Starfire said cheerfully.

"Good idea." Said Kagome. "And Inuyasha should bunk with Robin!"

"What?" Inuyasha shouted. "Why can't I bunk with Draco or something?"

"Because… um… uh… because… Draco is injured! Yeah, and uh, he needs the room to himself."

"But Kagome," Said Draco. "I feel fi-"

"SHH!"

"**Now wait a minute!**" Inuyasha and Robin both shouted.

"Goodnight everyone!" Kagome interrupted as she went to the door with Starfire.

"Um, Friend Kagome?" Starfire whispered. "Why do you wish Robin and Inuyasha to sleep in the same room if they do not like each-other?"

"Because," Kagome replied. "Maybe if they spend some time to get to know each-other, they won't hate each-other."

"Oh, I see. An excellent plan Friend Kagome!"

"Thanks."

The Titans all set up extra beds in their rooms for their guests, (except for Draco, who was relieved to get out of sharing his room.) and everyone got settled in.

Robin was setting up the extra bed for Inuyasha, (grumbling the whole time) when he noticed Inuyasha sit down on the floor and lean against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked, slightly annoyed.

"What does it look like?" Inuyasha snapped. "I'm goin' to sleep."

"Sitting up?"

"Yep."

"And, why would you do that?"

"So I can be ready in case there's trouble." Inuyasha replied as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Not to be out-done, Robin sat down on his bed and stared at Inuyasha. "Fine, but I'm not going to sleep till you're asleep."

"Why?"

"Because I don't put it past you to do something while I'm asleep!"

"Well, _I_ wouldn't put it past _you_ either! So I'm not sleeping till you're asleep!"

"Well, I'm not sleeping till you are!"

"You'll have to stay awake for a long time, because I'm not sleeping till you're asleep!"

"Fine! We'll see who can stay awake longer!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

So they sat there. They each narrowed their eyes, waiting for the other to fall asleep. Neither one wanted to do anything during the night, they were just really, really tired.

As the night progressed, the Titans and their friends had all gotten comfortable.

Sango and Raven were sound asleep, despite the fact that Sango was slightly creeped out in Raven's dark, silent room.

Cyborg had fallen asleep right away, but it took Miroku a while to get used to the beeping machinery.

Shippo curled up with his father's fur, while Beastboy snored loudly and sprawled out on his bed.

Starfire was sound asleep in her pink pajamas, while Kagome slept in the blue pajamas Starfire had loaned her. Both of them had braided hair.

Kilala and Silky were still curled up together on the couch. Every once in a while, Silky would give Kilala an affectionate lick on the ear.

And as for Inuyasha and Robin… well…

They both fell asleep at the same exact moment… two minutes after they'd both vowed to stay awake!

All was calm at Titans Tower. But this was a calm that wouldn't last long…

* * *

Thanks for reading! See you next time! 


	11. Confessions Of The Heart

Hey again! I've got great news: I AM INSPIRED TO WRITE! Meaning, I won't be taking forever to update for awhile. Thanks to all who reviewed!

Oh, and an aside to Neros Urameshi: I'm afraid all the characters that are going to be in this story are already here, but I'm thinking of doing a sequel which will include most of the characters you requested. Also, those suggestions for songs for a soundtrack for this fic were awsome! I won't have time to put them in here, but we can still immagine they're there. Also, just so you know, I've already established "Going Under" by Evanescence as the theme-song to this fic.

Well here's the story. This is mostly RaeDrake romance, so please forgive me if you don't like the pairing or if it's too sappy or if Draco seems like a Mary-Sue. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

(I don't own Teen Titans or Inuyasha. they belong to DC Comics and Rumiko Takahashi.)

p.s. If you have a request for the theme song to the sequel if there is one, tell me.

* * *

Scene 11: Confessions Of The Heart

Raven's dreams were filled with many varying images. At first, she was tormented by visions of her evil father Trigon, destroying all she held dear. Then, her dream became worse as she saw herself as an evil demon like her father, destroying the Titans herself!

But then, quite unexpectedly, she saw a dragon. Not a dark, evil dragon like Malchior, but a bright, noble, majestic dragon. Its green scales reflecting bright sunlight.

She saw a single scale fall from the dragon's shoulder. It fell to the ground and transformed. Soon, she saw Draco standing there smiling, as well as the other Titans. Suddenly, all the dark, foreboding images that haunted her faded away, and she felt… happy.

She slowly awoke from this dream and found herself in her old room. Dark, but familiar.

She saw Sango sleeping in the extra bed next to her own.

Raven silently got up from her bed and walked toward the door, grabbing her cape but not putting it on.

She found herself walking into the living-room, though she didn't know why.

Everything seemed oddly calm. She was used to this quiet atmosphere in her room or even on the roof, but not here. Here there was usually the noise of Starfire singing or talking about "the joy of something or other", Robin's music, Beastboy and Cyborg playing video games, and more recently, Inuyasha grumbling about Robin and the crash he made when Kagome told him to sit.

But now… nothing. Raven almost felt lonely.

She decided to go up to the roof to think for awhile, but found she wasn't the only one who had that idea.

She walked up to the roof and saw Draco looking at the stars.

He noticed her and smiled at her.

"Hey Rae." He said "What're you doing awake?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Raven replied. "Couldn't you sleep? Are you in pain?"

"Na, I'm fine. I think I'm pretty much healed. Thanks to you."

"Then, why are you up here?"

"I dunno. You would think being the only one with my room to myself, I'd be sound asleep. But no, now I'm up here, looking at the stars."

Raven sat next to him and looked up at the same constellation he was looking at. Unsurprisingly, he was looking at Draco.

"The Dragon heaven." Raven commented. "Each star is the soul of a great dragon who died long ago. At least, that's how some legends go."

"Yeah," Draco replied, surprised at how much Raven knew about his favorite constellation. "Maybe the dragon I got the scale from is up there. At least, I hope he was a great dragon."

"I believe he was. I sense something in you… I wasn't sure what it was at first… but now I think it must be the spirit of the dragon in you. It worried me when I first met you, but now I see nothing but good in it… in you."

"Hmm, that's weird. The first time we met, I believe your words were: 'Not only have we been betrayed by someone wanting to be a Titan before, but I was betrayed by a dragon. So why should I trust you?'" Draco smiled, but Raven frowned.

"I'm sorry. Everything that happened with Terra kind of made me suspicious of people. I mean, even more so than before. And after what happened with Malchior…"

"I understand. I used to think I'd never have any friends, or even meet anyone who had a good heart. But you and the others changed my mind. You guys really helped me." Raven smiled back at Draco. "But you still haven't told me why you're awake."

"I… had a dream."

"A bad dream?"

"At first… I dreamt the prophecy had come true… that I had become a monster like my father…and destroyed all of you."

Raven shivered at the remembrance of the dream, but Draco put his arm around her. "It's okay Raven."

"No, it isn't. My fate was decided at birth. There's no way to avoid it or stop it… I'll destroy the world… because I'm evil."

"No!" Raven looked at Draco, surprised at the emotion in his voice. Even if he was the second most emotional member of the team, second to Starfire, it was quite a shock. "Raven, you are not evil. You're father may be evil… but you're not. I know you aren't because…" Draco knew what he wanted to say, but didn't. Instead he looked back up at the stars. "I never told you this… but… my dad wasn't exactly the greatest parent either."

Raven was become more and more surprised. "What do you mean?"

"My dad is nowhere near being as bad as yours… but he's definitely not father of the year material either. He would act like such a great and kind and smart person, and he acts nice enough from time to time… but in reality he's a mean, selfish, careless jerk. He's done nothing but hurt my family for years. He's mostly the reason I left home… but not before it came to blows."

"Draco… I'm so sorry."

"…But even now… I'm scared to death I'll end up like him. I terrified that I'll be as bad as him. And having all the powers of the most powerful animal ever to exist doesn't help any."

"Drake, I know you are nothing like that, and you never will be."

"Do you believe that?"

"Of course."

"Then I believe you aren't evil." Raven smiled weakly. "I promise Raven, I'll never let anything happen to you. I won't let you become evil."

"And I won't let you become like your father."

"Then it's a deal."

They both smiled. But then they noticed for the first time that Draco's arm was still around her… and their faces were very close.

"Raven…" Draco whispered.

"Yes?" Raven replied, also whispering.

"You said your dream was bad at first. What else happened?"

"I… saw you…"

"Was that the good part?"

"…yes."

They drew closer to each-other, not quite knowing what was going on.

"You know Raven," Draco was still whispering. "The first time I saw you… I almost forgot to breath. And now…"

"And now…?"

"…now… I feel exactly the same…"

Their faces drew ever closer… They closed their eyes… they waited, longed for what they knew was coming… and then, it happened.

Their lips touched.

Draco held Raven close to him for what seemed like forever. They finally ended their kiss, but Raven stayed in Draco's embrace.

Draco looked into her dark purple eyes, and she looked back into his emerald ones.

"So…" Said Draco. "Does this mean I have a girlfriend?"

"I think so." Raven replied, smiling.

They were about to kiss again, when a large gust of wind knocked them over.

"Sorry to interrupt." A familiar, yet unwelcome voice said. "But I'm afraid you two love-birds will have to cut your date short."

Draco looked up and saw two figures standing in front of them. "Kagura!" He shouted, in almost the same way Robin says "Slade".

"I see you survived our last encounter dragon-boy." Kagura sneered. "That's a mistake I won't make twice. Slade wants all of you alive, but I doubt he'll mind if one of you was 'accidentally' killed."

"Kagura, I don't believe in killing anyone. But I may make an exception with you!"

Kagura just laughed. "Stupid boy! Slade told me all about you and I know that you're the weakest of all the Titans!"

Draco lunged for Kagura and Kanna, but with a wave of her fan Kagura created a whirlwind which grabbed Draco and threw him down into the water far below.

"Draco!" Raven shouted. She tried to run to the edge of the roof, intending to go after him, but was soon surrounded by Slade's robots. Raven glared angrily at Kagura and put on her cape and hood.

"You won't get away with this Kagura!" She said, regaining her calm attitude despite her fear for Draco. "You will pay for what you've done! Azarath Metrion Zyntho-" Raven's words were cut short when one of the robots shocked her with a small device which knocked her out.

"Hmm, another worthless half-breed." Kagura chuckled. "Let's go." She made her way to the stair-way leading into the tower. "We have work to do…"

* * *

There it is. Tune in for the next chapter which will be posted right after this one! 


	12. Putting Aside Our Differences

Okay, here's the next one. This will have a lot more action and will begin to reaveal part of Slade and Naraku's plans.

(Same disclaimer as always.)

* * *

Scene 12: Putting Aside Our Differences 

Kagura led Kanna and the robots into the Tower. She placed a small device on the wall of the stair-way, as Slade had instructed her, and the security system was short circuited.

Silently and swiftly, the robots went from room to room.

First, they went to the living room and knocked out Kilala and Silky. Then they went into Raven's room and knocked out Sango just as she woke up and prepared to fight.

Next was Beastboy and Shippo.

Kagome heard a noise and got up to see what it was. Starfire also woke up and watched Kagome. "What is wrong?" She whispered.

"I heard something." Kagome whispered back, just before the door opened revealing a robot. Starfire pushed Kagome out of the way as it aimed the device at her, but all this did was cause the robot to shock her first, then Kagome.

Miroku sensed something wrong and reached for his staff.

"Cyborg." He said seriously. "There's someone here."

Cyborg woke up and looked at Miroku. "Man, if anyone was here my alarms would've gone off by now."

"I know I sense someone here."

"(Sigh.) Alright, alright, let's go check it out." But no sooner had he said this then a robot came in and knocked Miroku out. "Miroku!"

Had the robot been an actual person, it would have flinched from the mistake it made in allowing Cyborg to shout. But the robot was only programmed to take out the Titans and their friends. It simply aimed the device at Cyborg and fired.

Inuyasha heard Cyborg's yell, as did Robin. They woke up and immediately glared at each-other.

"**What did you do!**" They both shouted. But then they heard footsteps outside the door.

Only two robots stepped up to the door of Robin's room. They opened the door and looked inside, but saw no-one there.

One of the robots walked inside but was sliced in half. When the other one followed, Robin crushed its head with his Bo-staff.

"So much for this tower being 'impenetrable'!" Said Inuyasha, flexing his fingers.

"Shut up!" Robin replied. "We need to help the others!"

Inuyasha and Robin ran out into the hallway but found no-one in the rooms.

They ran to the living-room and saw everyone unconscious and held by their arms by the robots.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted worriedly.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, equally worried.

Kagura stepped out of the shadows. "Well, well, well." She said. "Look who decided to join the party."

"Kagura!" Inuyasha yelled. "You're pretty stupid to come here for me to kill ya!"

"You made a big mistake coming here Kagura!" Said Robin. "And an even bigger mistake in not taking care of us!"

Kagura laughed again. "How foolish you are. Everything is going exactly as planned. Even you and Inuyasha waking up."

"What do you mean?"

"Slade ordered me to bring your friends to him and Naraku. But he told me you were to stay here. Those robots were meant to let you know we were here, not capture you. And now, we must be going!" Kagura motioned with her fan and a gust of wind temporarily blinded Inuyasha and Robin.

When they were finally able to open their eyes, Kagura and the others were gone.

"This isn't good." Said Robin. "With the others captured, Slade and Naraku have the upper hand."

"It gets worse." Said Inuyasha. "I didn't see Draco with them."

"We have to find them!"

"Yeah, great plan. Except we have no idea where they are! Some hero you are. Thanks to you our friends are in danger!"

Robin couldn't take it any more. "Shut up! They're my friends too! I'm just as worried! And as far as I'm concerned, I would have heard them coming and stopped them if it weren't for you!"

"That's it squirt! I've had my fill of you! I'm gonna end this once and for all!"

Inuyasha tried to punch Robin, but Robin lifted his Bo-staff and blocked his fist.

Suddenly, before the fight could continue, they heard a voice coming from the view screen.

"Now, now boys." Said Slade, as he and Naraku appeared on the screen. "Save your strength. You'll need it."

"Slade." Said Robin.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha growled.

"We want to tell you that we are giving you the chance to find your friends." Naraku replied.

"Or die trying." Slade finished.

"We're listening." Said Robin.

"I have placed several clues all across the city." Slade continued. "You will follow the clues to my hidden base where Naraku and I await you. If you successfully decipher each clue, you will find us and have the chance to defeat your greatest enemies… if we don't destroy you first." Slade spoke this last part as though he were certain it would end that way.

"And if we don't decipher each clue?" Inuyasha asked.

"If you get even one clue wrong," Naraku replied. "You will activate a bomb which will not only destroy you… but it will annihilate half your city."

"The first clue will be displayed on the screen momentarily." Said Slade. "You have 24 hours. So I suggest you stop fighting amongst yourselves and get started. Farewell boys."

"And good luck." Naraku added.

The masked faces vanished from the screen and Inuyasha and Robin looked at each-other.

"Looks like we have a job to do." Said Robin.

"Yep." Inuyasha replied. "And it looks like we'll have to do it together."

Robin nodded. "Truce?" He held out his hand.

Inuyasha looked at Robin's hand, then took it in his own. "Truce."

They shook hands, and the truce was official.

Now it was time to track down Naraku and Slade… or die trying!

* * *

Okay then. Send reviews please! 


	13. Uncovering Clues and Gathering Allies

Hey, I'm back. Sorry for the delay. Enjoy!

(I own nothing, you hear? NOTHING!)

* * *

Scene 13: Uncovering Clues And Gathering Allies

Draco woke up on a nearby beach. He ached all over, but he immediately stood up and looked out towards Titans Tower.

It took a minute for his head to stop spinning, but when it did he remembered everything that had happened.

"Raven!" He shouted. "The others are in danger! I have to get back to the Tower!"

Two dragon wings appeared on Draco's back and he flew off to the Tower in the blink of an eye.

He soon made his way inside, but found no-one there.

"Now what?" He asked himself. "I could track them with my dragon senses, but then what? There's no way I can save them by myself. I have to find some help… but where?"

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Inuyasha leaped from rooftop to rooftop. Robin was on his back holding on for dear life.

"Tell me again why I'm on your back?" Robin asked.

"Because the robots trashed Cyborg's car-thing, and I can go faster than your stupid motorcycle-thing."

"Whatever. The last clue said we have to go to Jump City Town Hall. We have to hurry."

"I know!"

After a few more minutes of arguing, they made their way to the Town Hall.

As with the clues they had already found, they had to look for a monitor which had a recording of Slade. If they didn't activate this recording in a certain amount of time a bomb would go off.

Robin soon found the monitor hidden near the steps and started the recording, with just 10 minutes to spare.

"Good work." The recording of Slade said. There was water behind him. "Now for the next clue. You will find it near the water, under the biggest wheel in Jump City. You have one hour. Good luck." The image froze and a timer appeared in the lower right corner.

"Near the water?" Said Robin. "That could be anywhere along the coast!"

"Hey," Said Inuyasha. "What're those lights?"

"What lights?"

"The water behind him, it's reflecting some weird lights."

Robin looked at the image on the screen and saw that Inuyasha was right. There were multicolored lights reflected in the water. Then it hit him. "That's it! The largest wheel in Jump City is the Ferris wheel, so it must be at the carnival near the docks! Good work Inuyasha."

"Uh, sure. But… what's a Ferris wheel?"

Robin ignored Inuyasha's question. "Let's go!"

And while they went to the next clue, Draco flew over Jump City, looking for help.

He hadn't been able to get the communicator to work to contact the other Titans, so he decided there was only one person left to help him. He just hoped he could convince him to do it.

"Now, if I were a dog-demon, where would I be?" He wondered.

But no sooner had he thought this than he spotted someone on the outskirts of town. He was wearing a fur on his shoulder and traveled with two smaller figures. Draco immediately recognized Sesshomaru.

Draco landed on the ground in front of him and Sesshomaru looked at him.

"You again?" Sesshomaru asked, recognizing one of the humans that were with Inuyasha. "What do you want?"

"Sesshomaru, I need help." Said Draco.

"How dare you just pop out of nowhere and ask Lord Sesshomaru for help!" Jaken shouted. "Who do you think you are?"

"Never mind Jaken." Said Sesshomaru. "What do you mean by 'help'?"

"Kagura attacked us and took everyone away." Draco explained. "I can track them, but I'll need help to rescue them. Please Sesshomaru; you have to help me."

"Sorry, but I don't have time to rescue your friends."

"What? But, they're in danger! How can you just turn your back?"

"Their safety does not concern me."

"Not even the safety of your own brother!"

"Especially not his safety."

"But Sesshomaru, we're talking about people's lives… not just my friends', but everyone's! If Naraku and Slade succeed, they will enslave the world and everyone in it."

"Why should I care about anyone?"

"Because, you can't just turn away when someone needs help. You're powerful Sesshomaru, but what good is power if you don't use it for good? What good is being superior if you don't take responsibility?" Sesshomaru finally seemed to hear what Draco was saying. "Think Sesshomaru… what if someone you cared about was in danger?"

Sesshomaru looked over at Jaken and Rin. He knew Draco was right, even if he wouldn't admit it.

"Very well." Said Sesshomaru, causing Jaken's jaw to drop. "I will help you. But only because I wish to be returned to my own time. I dislike this world full of weak humans."

Draco saw through that, but just smiled. "Thanks Sesshomaru. I knew you were cooler than you were letting on."

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Robin were finally getting closer to the beach. Because Town Hall was so far away from the beach, it had taken Inuyasha 45 minutes to get this far. (It would've taken less time, but he was busy arguing with Robin over which direction the docks were.)

"We're almost there!" Said Robin.

"Good!" Inuyasha grumbled. "I'm tired of all these clues!"

Suddenly, there was an explosion just ahead of them. Inuyasha stopped to see what had happened.

Robin looked over the rubble of what was once the bank door to see Red-X step out.

"Red-X?" Robin asked. What are you doing here?"

"Johnny Rancid's failed robbery earlier left the banks security wide open." Red-X replied. "So I thought I'd make a late-night withdrawal. I didn't think you'd show up with a new friend. Who are you supposed to be, anyway? Dog-boy?"

"The name's Inuyasha pal!" Inuyasha shouted. Then he turned to Robin. "You get to the next clue; I'll take care of him."

"You sure?"

"I don't know how to work those 'recordings', so you have to do it."

"Alright, but be careful."

Robin ran towards the beach as fast as he could.

"Where's he going?" Red-X asked.

"Never mind him." Said Inuyasha. "Just worry about yourself."

"Quite the tough guy, aren't you? Alright then, let's finish this!"

Red-X lunged for Inuyasha with the X weapons on his gloves.

While Inuyasha and Red-X fought, Robin ran to the carnival. By the time he finally arrived, there were only two minutes left.

"I've got to get to the Ferris wheel!"

He finally found what he was looking for, but couldn't see the monitor.

"Only one minute left!"

Robin thought hard. He had to have missed something… _Near the water… under the biggest wheel in Jump City…_

Then, he noticed the Ferris wheel's shadow. The full moon behind the wheel cast a shadow pointing towards the ocean. He then realized that of all the rides, the Ferris wheel was farthest from water.

_If it isn't directly under the Ferris wheel, _He thought. _Then maybe it's under its shadow!_

He ran to the center of the shadow, where he found a bench. Under the bench was the monitor!

He activated it, with only 10 seconds left.

"Congratulations." Said the recording of Slade. This time, there were trees in the background. "You have found the final clue. You've come a long way, but in order to find us you must go back to the beginning. Good luck… you'll need it."

The recording ended just as Inuyasha walked up.

"You found it. Good work." He said.

"Where's Red-X?" Robin asked.

"He put up a good fight, but he wasn't really much of a problem. I left him tied up at the bank."

"Good. The police will take care of him. Meanwhile, we need to get to Naraku and Slade."

"Do you know where this clue leads?"

"Yes. 'Back to the beginning'…"

At that moment, in Slade's lair, Slade saw that the final clue had been activated.

"Excellent." He said. "Now we can finally be rid of our greatest enemies."

"Indeed." Said Naraku. "All is going according to plan."

"Yes. Despite the fact that Kagura killed Draco instead of bringing him to us. But the others are more than enough."

"Yes. A truly inspired plan; using their deepest fears, sadness and hatred to power the jewel shards. You have proven to be a useful partner Slade."

"Thank you."

"However… you aren't very trustworthy." Slade stood up and turned to Naraku. "Did you think I would figure out your plans? That I would believe you wished to share your power? I'm disappointed Slade."

"You never cease to amaze me Naraku. However, it doesn't matter. I no longer need you for my plans." Naraku pressed a button on his wrist and two large robots appeared.

"On the contrary," Said Naraku. "It is _you _that is no longer needed." The robots turned on Slade and grabbed him by the arms, forcing him to his knees. "You see Slade, I have been observing you to learn how your technology works. It didn't take long before I could discover how to take control of your weapons." Before Slade could respond, the robots emitted an electric pulse which knocked him out. They then dragged him away. "And now, the real fun begins."


	14. The Rescue Part 1

An update at last! Enjoy!

(I own Neither TT or Inuyasha. Anyone who says I do is lying. It's a flattering lie, but a lie nonetheless.)

* * *

Scene 14: The Rescue – Part 1

Raven slowly opened her eyes. She tried to move but found she was strapped to a table in a dark room.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"In my new domain." A haunting voice replied. Raven looked up to see the baboon fur covered villain, Naraku. Next to him were Kagura and Kanna. "I'm glad to see you're unharmed. After all, the daughter of the great Trigon should provide the most hatred and sadness of anyone."

"You know about Trigon?" Raven asked.

"Only by reputation. He was becoming quite famous back in the feudal era, and Slade has told me much of how far he's progressed."

"What do you and Slade plan to do with us?"

"Slade is no longer a part of my plan. I found it necessary to… terminate our partnership. As for you and your friends…" Naraku pointed to the others, still unconscious and strapped to tables like Raven. "You will all be hooked up to this machine Slade and I built. It is designed to place anyone in a state of suspended animation. During your… sleep, shall we say? Yes, during your sleep the machine will induce your minds to dream of the most painful moments of your life. The hatred, sadness, and fear you will all feel will be channeled into the Shikon jewel shards, stored nearby. The jewel will become tainted. Powerful. Beautiful. And then the shards will recombine, and once they do I'll use their energy to increase my power a thousand times!"

"You know Naraku…" Raven replied. "One of the biggest mistakes any villain can make is telling their enemies their plans before they've won!"

"Believe me my dear," Naraku said darkly. "I've already won."

Suddenly, robotic arms came out of the ceiling and placed a flat device on the forehead of each of the sleeping heroes. The devices each had a single cord connected to a nearby machine. Kanna flipped a switch on the machine, sending Naraku's sleeping victims into their worst nightmares.

Kagome, Starfire, Miroku, and everyone else suddenly started to moan, cry out or scream in terror. Raven knew they were in pain.

"Stop! Leave them alone!" She shouted.

"Don't worry." Slade replied. "They won't suffer long. As soon as the jewel is fully powered I'll turn off their life support… and they will never suffer again. But as for now, I'm afraid their pain is necessary. As is yours." Another device was placed on Raven's head and she was immediately thrown into a nightmare of her own.

"I can only imagine what they're going through." Said Kagura, though intrigued by the scene.

"Yes," Naraku replied. "Consider yourself fortunate not to be experiencing it first-hand Kagura. I will not condone any further conspiracies on your part."

_What? _Kagura thought. _Could he know I was conspiring with Slade?_

"I must go now." Naraku continued. "Kanna, watch over our guests." Kanna nodded. "And you Kagura…" Kagura turned to Naraku, nervously. "Slade is locked in a cell below this room. Prove yourself loyal to me… and kill him."

Kagura nodded and Slade left.

_What am I supposed to do now?_ She asked herself.

Meanwhile, in the forest above, Robin and Inuyasha were searching for the entrance to Naraku's lair.

"Are you sure the last clue led here?" Inuyasha asked, as he sniffed the ground looking for a scent.

"Positive." Robin replied, trying to find traces of metal among the trees with a device from his utility belt. "There were trees behind Slade, and he said 'go back to the beginning.' This was where you and the others showed up after Slade brought you to this time, and this is where we all met."

"Oh yeah. I still say that was your fault."

"Whatever, just keep looking!"

Inuyasha continued sniffing, but stopped and stood up. "Robin!" He called. "I found something!"

"What?" Robin asked, as he walked over to Inuyasha.

"I smell something familiar… over there!"

Inuyasha pointed in the direction the smell came from and Robin turned to look.

They soon saw four figures walking towards them.

Draco, Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin.

"Draco!" Robin called. "You're alright!"

"Yeah!" Draco replied, running up to his friends. "You too! How'd you escape Kagura?"

"We can explain later." Inuyasha growled. "First, tell me why _he's_ here." Draco turned to Sesshomaru and then to Inuyasha. Neither was happy to see the other.

"I convinced him to help." Draco replied.

"Huh? No way! There's no way that jerk would ever help us!"

"Usually, that is true Inuyasha," Said Sesshomaru. "But it is within my best interests to stop Naraku. Saving your friends is just a small, unpleasant necessity."

"Lord Sesshomaru does not have to answer to the likes of you!" Jaken shouted defensively.

"He just _did_ answer, you toad." Said Robin.

"(Gasp!) Milord! He just called me a toad!"

You _are_ a toad." Sesshomaru replied flatly.

"Eh…? So it's true…"

"Can we get back to the subject?" Draco asked.

"Right." Robin replied. "If you're going to help us Sesshomaru, then you and Inuyasha have to put your differences aside. At least till we find the others."

The two half-brothers glared at each other for a minute.

"Very well." Said Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, whatever." Said Inuyasha.

"Wow, you can just feel the brotherly love…" Draco said sarcastically.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do:" Said Robin. "First, we find a way into Slade's base. Then our first priority is to get the others. Once we find them, we'll find the jewel shards and stop Naraku and Slade's plans."

"Sounds good to me!" Said Draco.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Inuyasha agreed.

"Very well." Sesshomaru said as flatly as ever. He turned to Rin and Jaken. "You two stay here."

"But Lord Sesshomaru…" Rin began.

"Do as I say Rin. Stay here with Jaken."

"…Yes My Lord."

Sesshomaru turned to Robin. "So, how do you suggest we find this 'Slade's' base?"

Robin was about to reply when a tremor shook the ground beneath them. They turned to see a large tower-like structure pushing its way up out of the ground, toppling trees and disturbing the ground all around it.

It was soon completely above ground, as were four smaller towers positioned around it.

The towers continued to rise until an entire structure surfaced. When it finally stopped, the group could see a large door which opened up in front of them.

"Well…" Said Draco. "That's _one_ way of doing it."

Robin and the others (without Jaken and Rin) approached the once underground structure.

As they neared the door, a hologram of Slade appeared.

"Welcome Robin, Inuyasha." It said. "This is a pre-recorded hologram. If you're seeing this, then congratulations on deciphering the clues. Do you like my new base? It was hidden underground, as you know, but now that the city is mine there is no need for hiding. I hope you enjoyed the trip here, as this is your last--" The hologram suddenly went silent. It became blurry and started waving around until it finally faded out altogether, to be replaced by the figure of Naraku in his baboon fur.

"I apologize for the interruption." It said. "But Slade is no longer the owner of this magnificent fortress. I am. I still welcome you inside… it will be a pleasure killing you both." The hologram smiled evilly before fading.

"What was that all about?" Draco asked.

"I don't know," Robin replied. "But it can't be good."

The four of them stood for a minute longer before finally walking in the door.

Inside was dark, and the door closed behind them, taking away what little light the moon and stars offered.

They stood motionless in the dark for a moment. But then a bright white light turned on right above them.

More lights began turning on, one after another, as if in a chain reaction. They lead down a long grey hallway, which no doubt led into the deepest part of the base.

"Looks like that's where we need to go." Said Robin. "Come on."

The group walked down the hall, slowly and cautiously.

"Huh…" Said Draco with a chuckle. "Wonder who their decorator is."

His joke was ignored as Inuyasha, Robin, and Sesshomaru kept their eyes out for any danger.

Meanwhile, Kagura made her way down another hallway, headed for the cell where Slade was being held.

_What do I do now? _She asked herself. _If I kill Slade then I'll lose any chance at freedom. But if I don't, and Slade fails to kill Naraku, then I'll end up dead myself… or worse._

Kagura didn't have long to think however, because when she made it to the cell she found it empty.

"What…?" She started to ask, but was stopped when she felt something pressed against her back.

"Hello my dear," Said Slade, as he stood behind Kagura with some kind of weapon pointed at her. It was the same one she had seen him building earlier. "Tell me, did Naraku send you to kill me?"

"Yes." Kagura replied. "But I wasn't going to." That wasn't entirely true. Kagura had considered killing Slade to save her own life, but she felt no need to tell him that. "How did you escape?"

"I built this base myself," Slade replied. "Did you think I'd design a prison I couldn't get out of?"

"Very clever. I can see why I… never mind. Naraku is in the main control room. He's waiting there to ambush Robin and Inuyasha."

"Then I'll just give him a little surprise. Thank you for the assistance my dear, you'll make an excellent assistant. However, as Naraku is still alive, I'm afraid I can't afford to give you the chance to betray me." Slade pushed a button on the device he held, causing Kagura to be blasted by a bright silver energy. She fell down, unconscious. Slade had set his weapon to a low setting so as not to kill her. "I truly hated to do that, but as I said, I don't make it a habit to trust anyone."

Slade left Kagura laying on the ground and turned to a computer panel on the wall. Using a control override code made for just this kind of emergency, he gained access to the sensor array and found Robin and Inuyasha, along with two others, headed down the hallway towards the main control room, as he had planned.

But the plans had changed.

Using another code, Slade activated an emergency lockdown of the main control room and opened another path in the hall, one that led to the Titans and their friends.

Slade knew Robin would free his friends, and that they would try to stop him, but he waved that off as an inconvenience. With the power of the sacred jewel powering his new base, he would be able to destroy them easily. First on his list however was a certain fur-clad demon. Slade headed down the hall towards the main control room.

The battle was about to begin.


	15. The Rescue Part 2

I am so sorry for the long delay. I really don't have any excuse, so I'll just have to ask you to forgive me and hope all my faithful readers are still reading this.

Anyhow, we're getting close to the end now. This chapter isn't all that great, but the action is soon to come, when the gang from Inuyasha and the Teen Titans team up to stop the villain's plans, and the battle of the century between Naraku and Slade begins!

Scene 15: The Rescue – Part 2

Robin and the others finally reached the end of the hallway and entered a room where their friends now lay in their induced nightmares.

"What's happening to them?" Draco asked worriedly.

"They look like they're all having terrible nightmares." Said Robin.

"Naraku must want to use them to taint the jewel shards." Inuyasha explained. "Let's get them out of here."

Suddenly, Kanna stepped out from the shadows. "I cannot allow you to do that." She said softly. "My master Naraku has commanded me to stay here, and ensure that nothing interferes."

"Not that creepy girl again!" Said Draco, still bitter from their last encounter.

"As long as she has that mirror, how are we supposed to attack?" Robin asked.

Draco glared at the girl, unsure how to defeat her, but then looked down at the ground beneath her feet. He smiled as an idea popped into his head.

"Here goes nothing!" He said, as he crouched down and placed his hands on the floor. They began to glow with fiery energy, and Draco concentrated towards Kanna. A stream of fiery energy appeared on the floor, leading right to Kanna's feet, where an explosion of fire erupted, knocking her down and shattering her mirror.

"Whoa, nice one!" Inuyasha cheered.

"I didn't know you could do that!" Said Robin.

"Neither did I," Draco replied. "Till now that is."

Kanna slowly rose to her feet again and stared back, no emotion in her eyes. "How is this possible?" She asked.

"One thing you gotta remember," Draco replied. "Is never mess with a dragon-kid when his girlfriend is in trouble!"

"Now leave," Said Sesshomaru, drawing Tokijin. "Before I finish what Draco started."

Kanna stared at them before vanishing into thin air.

"She gives me the creeps…" Said Robin. "And who did you mean by 'your girlfriend'?"

Draco sweat-dropped nervously. "Uh… I'll just explain later, let's just get the others out of here!"

Robin agreed, and he went to the computer console controlling the machine. It only took a couple minutes to hack into it and shut down the machine, and everyone grew calm and peaceful again before slowly waking up.

"Ooh… what happened?" Cyborg asked, rubbing his neck. "I just had the worst dream!"

"So did I," Said Sango. "It was awful."

Raven slowly sat up, and Draco walked up to her. "Draco!" She said happily, before jumping up and wrapping her arms around him. "You're alive!"

Draco returned the hug and smiled. "Of course I am. Dragons are excellent swimmers, remember?"

They continued to hug until they noticed everyone staring. They let go and chuckled nervously.

"Dude," Said Beastboy. "Am I missing something?"

"How did we get here?" Kagome asked. "Last thing I remember was being back at Titans Tower, and those robots attacked."

"Naraku was planning on using us to combine the jewel shards." Said Raven. "He hooked us up to that machine and subjected us to our darkest fears and memories."

"It's time we put a stop to Naraku, once and for all." Said Robin. "I have a plan. Kagome, you have sacred powers that can help you find and purify these shards, right?" Kagome nodded. "Then you, Starfire, Beastboy and Shippo will go find the shards and ensure Naraku doesn't recombine them to give him any power. Sango, Raven and Draco, you find a way out of the base and do as much damage to those towers as you can, they must be the generators powering everything."

The three nodded and Draco turned to Sesshomaru. "How about you give us a hand there?"

"Very well." Sesshomaru replied uninterestedly.

"Miroku, Cyborg, Inuyasha and I will look for Naraku." Robin continued. "Once we find him, we'll confront him and take him down."

"What do you know," Said Inuyasha. "That actually sounds like a good plan!"

"Thanks… I think. Alright, let's go!"

Everyone split up to do their appointed tasks.

Meanwhile, Naraku had been watching everything on a monitor. "Fools." He chuckled. "Their pathetic plan is destined to fail."

"Maybe so," Slade said, as his face suddenly appeared on the monitor. "But then, so is yours."

"Slade," Said Naraku, sounding unsurprised. "You've escaped."

"Did you really think that I couldn't escape my own prison, or that your pathetic underling could kill me? I'm disappointed Naraku."

"And just what do you plan next? Surely you don't hope to stand a chance against me?"

"I've faced stronger demons than you. I'm fully prepared for this battle. You should not have double-crossed me Naraku." Slade's face disappeared from the screen.

Naraku sat back and smiled beneath his baboon head.

"Now the real fun begins…"


End file.
